Tiempos modernos
by kristy92
Summary: UA, Astrid encuentra a un muchacho extraño vagando en un parque vistiendo un traje ridículo, a pesar que no es exactamente lo más razonable, lo acepta en su vida y en su departamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Si, bueno hola, quizá no sea del todo buena idea que me este embarcando en una nueva historia cuando tengo otras sin terminar, otra en este mismo fandom, pero la inspiración brotó y bueno en mi defensa tengo que decir que la aproveché, esta idea esta originalmente pensada como un one- shot pero si tiene aceptación podría continuarla ya que me parece que da para más.**

* * *

><p>Astrid subió las escaleras del edificio con dificultad, las pesadas bolsas de la compra le adormecían los brazos mientras movía sus pies cada vez más despacio producto del cansancio de subir seis pisos sin ayuda del ascensor descompuesto.<p>

La chica bufó del esfuerzo al llegar por fin al rellano de su apartamento, maniobró los paquetes sacando las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones azules, cuando la puerta se abrió la recibió el olor delicioso del pastel de carne humeando sobre la mesa de la cocina, los platos puestos y un vapor dulzón escapando del horno con la tarta de manzana dentro.

La saliva se agolpó en su boca y su estómago gruñó hambriento, abandonó con descuido los comestibles en la mesita del recibidor, se sacó la gorra, la placa y el arma asegurada y se apresuró sigilosa dispuesta a servirse para devorar.

-¡Oh por Odín!- La voz masculina proveniente del pasillo por el que había salido hacia algunos segundos le distrajo de su cometido, ¿Qué sería ahora?

-¡Esto es lo más increíble que he visto hasta ahora!- Astrid dejó el cuchillo y el plato de nuevo abandonados en la superficie de madera, escuchando con atención en dirección de la voz.

-¡Qué suave, es tan suave y huele tan bien!- Bien eso era definitivamente extraño, pero el chico se había comportado así desde que se habían conocido unos cuantos meses atrás.

La muchacha estaba empezando a inquietarse, ¿qué rayos estaría haciendo aquél? Comenzó a caminar insegura en dirección a la sala, pero un bólido de energía le cortó el paso cerca de la entrada.

-¡Rubia! Esto es lo mejor que me has mostrado de tu mundo, ¿Para qué sirve?-

Astrid observó risueña lo que el castaño le mostraba tan entusiasmado, el rollo de papel higiénico se apretujaba en el par de manos grandes, el chico acariciaba con devoción el material esponjoso y blanco; agradeció al cielo que la versión Premium de su marca de rollos estuviera de oferta, si eso podía sacar tan adorables reacciones del hombre frente a ella, ¡Demonios!, lo seguiría comprando aún y cuando costara lo mismo que las joyas de la corona.

-Es papel higiénico Hipo y sirve para limpiarte el culo- La sonriente joven se alejó con dirección a la cocina disponiéndose a atacar el delicioso banquete puesto en la mesa, dejando a su espalda a un castaño bastante asombrado.

El muchacho la alcanzó minutos después sentándose frente a ella, con modales exquisitos que la hicieron sentirse como una cavernícola se dedicó a comer el plato preparado por él mismo.

-Entonces, ¿para limpiarte el culo?- la chica por poco y se ahoga con la risa, asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba del agua en su vaso.

-Si Hipo, estaba en oferta, pero si gustas lo sigo comprando- El muchacho regresó su atención pensativo hacia sus alimentos.

-Mmm, no sé si quiero traer el culo perfumado-

Esta vez las risas definitivamente terminaron acudiendo a los finos labios de la joven agente de policía. ¡Como le gustaba ese chico!

-¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo?- Astrid bebió un nuevo sorbo pasándose las verduras antes de contestar.

-Estuvo bien, me asignaron a vigilar los juzgados así que no ha habido mucha acción- Le encantaba que se interesara por su día. -¿Qué tal el tuyo?-

-He buscado nuevas recetas en la computadora, gracias de nuevo por dejarme el internet es muy interesante-

Astrid asintió con suavidad mascando ausente su comida, echó un vistazo apreciativo a su acompañante en el otro lado de la mesa. La camisa a cuadros, abierta sobre una camiseta negra se le veía alguna talla más grande en su cuerpo esbelto, los vaqueros le favorecían aunque se había negado a dejar su bota de piel y la extraña prótesis de metal por un calzado deportivo y un nuevo aparato ortopédico.

No había querido contarle como había perdido su pierna.

No había querido contarle mucho en realidad.

El calor del pueblo se había mostrado al fin lo bastante intolerable para el joven como para continuar con aquel ridículo traje con el que lo había encontrado, vagando desorientado en un parque cercano a su casa; obligándolo así a aceptar las ropas de su difunto hermano.

Él le había contado algunas historias estupendas y completamente increíbles, tanto que había considerado al extraño como un paciente escapado de algún centro psiquiátrico, no parecía violento, así que confiando en su arma y su buen don de gentes lo había acogido en su hogar mientras investigaba en los archivos de la comisaria.

Ningún resultado. Ni en su pequeño pueblo ni por los alrededores.

No antecedentes, no actas, no nada.

Era como caído del cielo, y aunque continuaba con su completamente irreal historia de ser un viajero del tiempo enviado para conocer y aprender del futuro por un mago medio loco extremadamente poderoso al cual le había enseñado todos sus conocimientos sobre… ¿Dragones?

Por tanto el mago estaba en deuda.

_Y el conocimiento se paga con conocimiento._

Al menos esas habían sido las palabras del castaño. Astrid le había dado una oportunidad de quedarse con ella, no quería admitirlo, pero a sus veintiún años la soledad comenzaba a hacer mella en su carácter, agriándola a más no poder, él se había mostrado dulce y comprensivo, tomando el rol de amo de casa mientras ella trabajaba.

_¿Acaso no es lindo?_

Encima se interesaba genuinamente por ella y la escuchaba con completa atención y asombro a todas sus explicaciones sobre el uso de cualquier aparato de uso cotidiano.

Gracias a ella había aprendido el idioma local, sorprendentemente rápido además. Astrid agradeció entonces en esos momentos el haber tenido ancestros con ascendencia nórdica. Al encontrarlo, él hablaba en un extraño escandinavo, algo tosco aunque comprensible para ella y sus pobres recuerdos del idioma de sus antepasados.

Había demostrado ser muy inteligente además, en unos cuantos meses se había transformado en un individuo casi por completo independiente.

Aunque de seguir insistiendo con eso del viaje temporal, la gente lo llevaría directito a la clínica de rehabilitación psiquiátrica más cercana.

-Me tomé la libertad de coser esos pantalones azules tuyos , los vi rotos cuando los saqué de la lavadora- La aludida levantó sus ojos azules enfrentándose con aquellos verde bosque.

-Gracias Hipo, muy considerado de tu parte, ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Internet también?-

-No eso ya lo sabía desde antes- La chica tanteó el terreno esperando un golpe de suerte, quizá esta fuera la oportunidad para conocer más de él.

-¿Qué hacías antes? Tú sabes, en ¿Berk?- El chico suspendió el camino del tenedor a su boca, suspiró clavando su mirada en lo último de la dulce tarta. Dudó un poco antes de decidirse a responder.

-Era…Soy herrero- Astrid alejó su plato vacío concentrándose de lleno en la fluida y sedante voz.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas hacías?- Hipo mordió su labio inferior mientras rascaba su nuca sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo.

-Armas y algunas sillas-

-Increíble, me hubiera gustado mucho verlas- El chico sonrió complacido mientras se ponía de pie recogiendo los platos, los acomodó en el lavavajillas con algo de ayuda femenina antes de regresar ambos a la mesa.

-¿Te he dado las gracias por ocuparte de mi casa?- La sonrisa del hombre se agrandó al soltar una risa nasal algo desquiciada.

-No me agrada mucho, pero tampoco soy un ingrato, tú sales, trabajas y nos provees, no quiero ser un ingrato mantenido-

-Sí, me estaba preguntando cómo era eso que tu orgullo vikingo te permitía realizar degradantes tareas de mujer-

-De donde vengo también hay mujeres guerreras, no se ocupan del hogar solamente- La rubia lo miró completamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que le contaba algo tan especifico acerca de su supuesto hogar.

-¿Qué más hay?- Desabrochó el pantalón de su uniforme poniéndose cómoda para el relato.

-Hace un condenado frío que podría congelarte los riñones- La mirada verde se perdió en un punto inexistente, recordando, casi sintiendo nuevamente la helada temperatura.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Es el secreto mejor guardado de todas partes, es una isla, bastante hermosa debo agregar…por lo menos lo era antes-

-¿Antes de qué?-

Entonces la magia se rompió, la mente ágil de Hipo pareció regresar de donde se hubiera marchado regresando la coraza a su lugar, su cuerpo delgado y fibroso se envaró levantándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda repentinamente.

-Ya es tarde y debes trabajar mañana, deberías irte a dormir-

Entonces como cada noche desde que había llegado a su casa, el chico se encerró en su habitación asignada, nunca hacía ruido, pero la luz se quedaba encendida hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero nunca importaba que tan temprano se levantara ella, su desayuno siempre la esperaba caliente y recién hecho sobre la mesa, y ni un rastro de su _roomie_.

Astrid se levantó malhumorada de su lugar y cerró su propia habitación con un portazo antes de arrancarse con furia la incómoda camisa y los incómodos pantalones acostándose a dormir en ropa interior. A la llegada del castaño, la chica había dormido con su arma en el cajón y gas pimienta bajo la almohada, además de quince capas de ropa; pero el paso del tiempo y la convivencia continua le habían demostrado que el chico era de fiar.

Después de todo era policía y no estaba en su código de conducta mostrarse imprudente.

Bueno todo lo prudente que pudiera al meter un extraño en su casa viviendo sola.

* * *

><p>Le despertó la tormenta, el agua entraba indomable por la ventana abierta de su habitación salpicando la alfombra, soltando una maldición se abalanzó sobre el cristal cerrándolo con fuerza, corrió las cortinas antes de girarse y tomar su bata de baño saliendo por la puerta, mientras anudaba el cinturón se encontró con la cara soñolienta del único hombre en la casa que en esos momentos perdía la batalla contra el vidrio atascado de la ventana del salón.<p>

Detuvo bruscamente su camino al darse cuenta por primera vez del estado de su compañero, no llevaba camisa alguna y el pantalón de franela caía con gracia desde sus estrechas caderas hasta la altura del tobillo, Astrid enarcó una ceja dándose cuenta por primera vez del buen trasero que el chico exhibía, inclinado como estaba en su labor .

La cara de susto que puso el muchacho al darse vuelta y toparse con la aparición fantasmal de la rubia fue digna de enmarcar sobre alguna chimenea, pensó la dueña del confortable apartamento.

-Astrid, yo… lo siento no quería despertarte- Él castaño rasco su cabello delatando su nerviosismo, gracias a la escasez de luz, la mujer no pudo asegurar si lo que había sobre aquellas mejillas era un sonrojo o una simple sombra.

-Creo que volveré a la cama, buenas noches- Astrid sonrió al darse cuenta que él ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta antes de salir huyendo rumbo a las habitaciones.

Con parsimonia, ella también regresó sobre sus pasos, ignoró la puerta abierta de su propio cuarto para pegar la oreja en la madera que protegía celosamente la habitación de Hipo.

Nada.

Rumiando para sí, caminó los cinco metros necesarios para entrar en su propio santuario de descanso. Mañana sería otro día y presentía que sería uno bueno, volvería a intentar, además ya había llegado el fin de semana lo que le daba un tiempo extra. Sonriendo se cubrió con las mantas, tenía una buena imagen pegada a la retina.

_¡Buen día una mierda! _

-Oh vamos no ha sido para tanto- Loraine movió con estilo su cabello, realzando sus hermosos rizos castaños.

-Si solo falta que me cague un puto pájaro- La rubia ignoró a la guapa recepcionista del cuartel de policía.

-Son más de las seis y yo aún tengo que regresar con el estúpido juez a la estúpida declaración ¡por todo el amor de Odín!-

-¿Qué?- Astrid quiso entonces darse una palmada contra su frente y arrancarse el flequillo para metérselo en la garganta.

Hipo estaba pegándole sus frases extrañas.

-Nada olvida lo que dije, Lori es una estupidez, imagínate; el pueblo contra Scarleth la prostituta ¿del pueblo?-

La mencionada negó con su cabeza riendo suavemente, acomodó sus lentes antes de agacharse sobre su computador y hacer como si trabajara.

-Lo sé querida, andarán escasos de voluntarios en el comedor social, así le asignarán servicio comunitario-

-¡Pero me embarran a mí! Estoy agotada, solo quiero irme a casa, desnudarme y dormir treinta y seis horas, he tenido turnos dobles esta semana-

La rubia chica dejo de lado su monólogo dramático percatándose que había perdido la atención de su interlocutora, sus ojos cafés enfocaban algo más allá detrás de ella. Giró su cuello con curiosidad preguntándose que sería tan importante como para desviar la atención de su mejor amiga.

Su corazón dio un vuelco aterrorizado, ¿Dónde estaba el puto pájaro cuando lo necesitabas? Eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor que lo que vio.

Ahí estaba Hipo, tan atractivo como siempre con una camiseta negra y vaqueros, con sus eternas botas y caminando con una sonrisa.

¡Caminando con una sonrisa hacía ella!

Maldición, ahora ¿Qué le diría a Loraine? Aquella chica sabía mejor que nadie que no tenía familiar alguno con vida cerca de ella, ¿Primo lejano tal vez?

Entonces se le lanzaría como la soltera desesperada que era.

Y Astrid no quería eso de ninguna manera, por mejor amiga que fuese.

-Hola Astrid, que bueno que te encuentro aquí, no estaba seguro si estarías, te traje algo de comer- El chico ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando la rubia ya sentía en su brazo el pellizco de Lori.

La atribulada chica recibió la pequeña bolsa de papel marrón antes de realizar una apresurada presentación.

-Lori, este es Hipo, Hipo, Lori- Una sonrisa de parte del muchacho y un gesto de la recepcionista fue todo lo que tuvieron tiempo de compartir antes de que el huracán Astrid arrasara con todo a su paso.

Caminaron por la desierta sala con dirección a la salida, aún tomados de la mano. Hipo no quiso compartir nada sobre eso por temor a exaltarla más.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Dejaste el auto, la dirección estaba en google-

-¡Condujiste el auto!-

-Tú me enseñaste-

¡Le había dejado las malditas llaves del auto!

-¡No puedes andar conduciendo solo!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque eres un maníaco de la velocidad adicto a la adrenalina! Por eso- El chico arqueó su ceja derecha sin entender del todo el significado de aquella frase.

Astrid en cambio se frotó con fuerza las sienes intentando aplacar el incesante martilleo de su cabeza, definitivamente el pájaro cagón hubiera sido mucho mejor que todo ese estrés.

-Solo vete a casa, regresaré pronto, gracias por el bocadillo- Hipo sonrió antes de besar en un acto reflejo la frente de la chica, se despidió con un ademán de su mano izquierda abriendo el Toyota plateado a la distancia con el control remoto.

-¡No subas a más de cuarenta!- El hijo perdido de Toretto no se dignó a mirarla al despedirse agitando una vez más su mano, con paciencia introdujo su cuerpo por la abertura del lado del piloto.

Era un automático, por lo tanto él no tenía problema alguno para conducirlo, la chica entró al edificio solo cuando el auto salió de su vista por completo. Caminó entonces por el pasillo dando mordiscos al sándwich de mortadela y pastrami, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo era que un muchacho tan ignorante de algunas cuestiones básicas había demostrado tanto talento en la conducción?

La rubia solo había tenido que darle un par de lecciones y el chico había volado entonces sobre el pavimento, con una habilidad envidiable para cualquier conductor de carrera profesional.

¿Quizá era uno que había tenido un accidente y había perdido su memoria?

Era una buena explicación para su pierna, ¿perdida tal vez en un accidente?

De tele novela barata.

_Entonces tiene más sentido que sea un viajero del tiempo._

La chica decidió entonces que necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Desgraciadamente aun tenía que regresar con el juez y terminar su jornada de trabajo.

Era la novata, por lo tanto la mantenían como chapulín, brincando por todos lados para que aprendiera de todo un poco, con un suspiro limpió las migajas caídas en su pechera y tiró la bolsa arrugada en una pelota al cesto de basura, suspiró infundiéndose fuerza para el interrogatorio que se aproximaba.

-Pero que bombón, ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Quién es? ¿Es soltero? ¿Está disponible? ¿No será gay o sí?-

-No, no es homosexual-

_Por lo menos no se comporta como uno._

Que era el amo de casa.

Si.

Pero Astrid admitía que no había conocido chico más masculino que ese; aún y cuando lo pescara usando su delantal rosa de holanes, regalo de Lori.

Tenía que comprarle uno ahora que lo pensaba, esa no era una imagen tan buena como la de la noche anterior.

-Es un amigo Lori-

Entonces Loraine comprendió como solo las mujeres comprenden, dio a su amiga una sonrisa de ánimo y volvió su vista de nuevo a la pantalla, Astrid se entretuvo observando agradecida el reflejo luminoso en los lentes de la recepcionista, se dijo entonces que hablar le sentaría bien a su alma torturada.

-Creo que él me gusta-

-¿Por qué no te lanzas?-

-Es complicado-¿Cómo explicar que el chico era un loco?

Un loco adorable, pero loco al fin y al cabo, que se creía un vikingo y un viajero del tiempo para más inri.

-Oh nena no hay mejor cosa que el amor, si lo sabré yo-

Astrid no podía estar tan segura de eso, ya que la única experiencia romántica con la que contaba era el acosador de su ex novio Vinnie, el cual la había botado como a un pañuelo cuando se negó a acostarse con él; claro ahora el malnacido la atosigaba con mensajes y llamadas, por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Daba gracias porque aún no se hubiera presentado en su casa.

Claro que tener a todo el cuerpo de policía cubriendo tus espaldas era también una muy buena razón para mantenerse a distancia, sus compañeros la apoyaban ya que lo que tenían de aquel desgraciado no era lo suficiente como para tramitar una orden de alejamiento.

En fin, si Lori, la chica con peor suerte amorosa en el mundo lo decía, entonces el amor si debía ser una cosa esplendorosa.

-Tal vez lo haga- La chica levantó sus anteojos brindándole una resplandeciente sonrisa de apoyo moral, al mismo tiempo que el detective Dan le llamaba desde la puerta.

Era hora de trabajar.

Se despidió de su compañera antes de alejarse y montar el coche patrulla.

O tal vez no.

No, le gustaba más; era una palabra más segura.

Sonaba tan bien, casi la saboreaba en sus labios.

N.O. Definitivamente le gustaba más que el sí.

_Gallina_

Escuchó a su cerebro reprochárselo, pero ¿y qué?, sería una gallina a salvo de complicaciones catastróficas como las que implicaban el amor y el romance.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las ocho cuando el auto de Dan la recogió por fin para llevarla a su casa, el mercedes se deslizaba con cuidado y precaución por el asfalto mojado.<p>

Aún llovía al momento en que el curtido detective apagó el motor en la acera frente a su edificio. Agradeciendo al hombre, Astrid desenganchó el cinturón de seguridad, una mano callosa la detuvo de girarse para salir.

-¿Quién es ese?- La voz severa del oficial la impulso a destrozarse el cuello por girarlo tan bruscamente.

_¡Hijo de troll!_

¿Qué le pasaba ahora? El tipo se le estaba apareciendo incluso en la sopa.

Hipo saludo alegre desde el otro lado del cristal, sostenía un paraguas sobre su cabeza, ¿Podría acaso ser más considerado?

-Es un amigo Dan, gracias por traerme, nos vemos la próxima semana-

-¿Has metido tus días?-

-Así es, necesito un descanso-

La chica abrió la puerta sonriendo al muchacho que en esos momentos medía miradas con el veterano oficial, ambos hombres asintieron despidiéndose, el auto se alejó del lugar con el silencioso motor ronroneando bajo el capó.

La pareja entró al edificio sacudiéndose el agua de los zapatos, Hipo cerró el paraguas y en silencio comenzaron a subir las interminables escaleras.

-Gracias por salir por mí, ¿mirabas por la ventana esperando verme?- Astrid sonrió al mirar al chico sonrojándose.

-Por supuesto que no, no hubiera alcanzado a bajar, te esperé en el lobby- El sonrojo aumentó y Astrid sonrió aún más.

Si, si podía ser más considerado.

-No tenía mucho que hacer y no quería que te mojaras, leía un libro cuando te vi en el auto-

El joven le abrió la puerta una vez que llegaron al piso correcto, dejó el paraguas escurriéndose en el balcón techado antes de dirigirse a la cocina; Astrid guardó sus cosas en el armario antes de seguirlo y ayudar a poner la mesa.

Cenaron pasta con albóndigas, en un confortable silencio que les permitía digerir a ambos la comida con tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué tal tu día?- La rubia sonrió ante la pregunta de siempre.

-Bien, tengo derecho a una semana de descanso así que la he pedido- Hipo le clavó sus ojos verdes totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Eso se puede?-

-Sí, son como vacaciones, horas extra, sindicato, etcétera- El muchacho asintió haciéndose una nota mental de investigar eso más a fondo cuando tuviera oportunidad. Por mientras, tendría a Astrid para el solo durante una semana, la emoción lo embargo por completo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tanto tiempo libre?-

-Dormir, comer, comer, dormir-

Oh si, Thor le había enviado una bendición, la tendría para el solo toda una semana, y quizá hasta le ayudara con el quehacer, estaba empezando a fastidiarse un poco de solo estar encerrado, extrañaba el aire limpio y las heladas corrientes de Berk.

-¿Pasa algo Hipo?- El mencionado apenas y logró escapar de sus recuerdos para atender la pregunta de la muchacha.

-Si…solo, extraño a alguien- El castaño miraba las tiras de pasta cubiertas de salsa de tomate, por lo cual no pudo ver la mueca agria y los dedos crispados de su compañera de cuarto.

-Ah sí, ¿A quién?- Entonces el chico detectó los celos enmascarados en la voz femenina y sonriendo volteó a mirarla.

-A mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Chimuelo- El alivio fue tan obvio en los ojos azules que le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

-¿Chimuelo? Un poco extraños los nombres en tu pueblo-

-Tenemos nombres feos para espantar a los trolls- Astrid continuó comiendo diciéndose que esa era una costumbre bastante… interesante.

La chica terminó su plato, se estiró de manera holgazana antes de levantar la mesa y meter todo en el lava platos, entró en su cuarto con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, se puso un pijama cómodo de verano antes de salir de nuevo al salón.

Hipo le hizo un espacio en el sillón biplaza, la muchacha se dejó caer pesadamente con un resoplido, subió sus pies en la mesita de café mirando sin mirar la pantalla plana. El chico veía absorto un documental de ingeniería y de vez en cuando realizaba anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno que Astrid le había dejado.

Aburrida comenzó a dejar flotar su imaginación, ¿Qué sucedería si se "lanzara"? ¿Vivirían felices comiendo perdices? Sería muy difícil que Hipo encontrara un empleo en su condición, y a ella el dinero que sus padres le dejaron en herencia no le duraría eternamente, no bastaría con un sueldo de policía.

Tendrían que buscar quien pudiera hacer falsificaciones para Hipo.

¿Y si los atrapaban?

Perdería su placa, estaría jodida.

Ambos estarían jodidos.

Aunque había visitas conyugales en prisión ¿no?

-¿Me quieres tomar?-

-¿Qué?- Astrid abrió sus ojos sorprendida no creyéndose la pregunta que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios del muchacho.

-¿Qué si le quieres cambiar? ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces cansada-

-Ah sí, creo que mejor iré a acostarme- La chica deshizo su trenza sintiéndose idiota, el cansancio ya la hacía oír cosas raras.

-Descansa Astrid-

-Igual-

Entró en su habitación dejando la puerta sin pestillo, tenía algunas semanas haciéndolo y se sentía segura con Hipo en la casa, tenía que admitirlo, por más policía y agente entrenada que fuese, aún era una mujer joven recién salida de la adolescencia, la presencia de un hombre le hacía sentir cuidada.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse introduciéndole al mundo de morfeo.

Exacto, ahí estaba Astrid disparando armas y esquivando balas con movimientos de limbo en la matrix cuando un ruido la despertó.

La puerta de su habitación se abría suavemente produciendo un pequeño chirrido de goznes, se mantuvo inmóvil esperando a que se mostrara el intruso.

Pero su corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir a renovada frecuencia al ver a Hipo entrar portando su ridículo traje que le ajustaba tan bien.

Lo dejó pasar y acostarse en su cama a un lado de ella, permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, algo andaba mal y la chica lo sabía.

-Llegó la hora de irme- Los ojos azules se cristalizaron al oír aquella queda frase.

El castaño se acercó aún más, tanto que la mujer sintió el aliento masculino chocando contra sus labios.

-Ven conmigo- Astrid no pudo más que asentir muda a la propuesta, si él se iba, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

El castaño pegó con suavidad sus bocas en un beso frágil, con cuidado se movió situandose sobre ella, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos.

La chica se sintió flotar, el colchón quedo muy atrás y a cambio de éste, la hierba rozó su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿les ha gustado? espero sinceramente que si, pues chicas y chicos si es que alguno lee este fic, aquí como ya mencioné arriba hay de dos sopas, se queda como está con un final medio abierto o si les interesa una continuación basta pedirla con un review, recuerden que es de lo que vivimos los escritores de esta página. Saludos y cualquier duda o tomatazo será recibido y contestado :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bien, como lo prometí aquí está el cap 2, me alegra mucho que la historia tuviera aceptación y que hubiera gustado tanto.**

**Un pequeño aviso, mis demás historias estarán momentáneamente en un stand by ya que me he emocionado mucho con este proyecto que prácticamente se escribe solo y no quisiera desaprovechar esta racha de inspiración, pero todas las voy a continuar en algún momento no abandonaré ninguna.**

**Por último, quiero agradecer a todos los maravillosos comentarios de los anónimos, dedicándoles este pequeño espacio.**

**Sirai, Lily, Luz, Cindy Cano, Ruth y Guest (espero que el o ella sepan).**

**Gracias por dedicarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña obra. Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, esto ha sido escrito sin fines de lucrar, solo para su diversión y la mía.**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraron desde el cielo, limpio gracias a las continuas lluvias, los ojos pálidos de la rubia se entreabrieron percatándose que el día comenzaba, giró buscando una posición más cómoda para remolonear un rato, pero abrió por completo sus párpados al percatarse de algo importante.<p>

_¡El despertador no sonó!_

Maldiciendo a toda deidad presente en su mente, la chica salió corriendo de su cama buscando sus pantalones entre la ropa sucia.

_¿Qué hora es maldita sea?_

Algo mejor hubiera sido preguntarse ¿Qué día era? Pero después de una noche de sueño pesado, cualquiera despierta con algo de desorientación.

Cuando la joven mujer se dio cuanta de su situación, se dejó caer agotada sobre la cama con los pantalones a medio poner, aún con todo y pantalones cortos del pijama, con agilidad movió sus esbeltas piernas sacándoselos a patadas quedando tendida sobre la mullida superficie.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente con lentitud, casi como si pasaran por el estrechó hueco de un reloj de arena, en su cabeza vio con claridad el cielo oscuro y despejado, el verde pasto mecido con la ligera brisa helada.

Sintió de pronto el dolor en su garganta producto de sus gritos desesperados al toparse cara a cara con una bestia enorme y negra, con unas gigantescas alas de murciélago completamente extendidas aproximándose hacia ellos.

_Había alguien más conmigo._

Claro, ahora estaba como el cristal, Hipo estaba con ella, la había sujetado impidiendo que se alejará casi ofreciéndola en sacrificio al animal. ¿Qué habría sido aquello? Pero algo más ocurrió, el calor asaltó sus mejillas tornándolas de un vivo rojo, ¿Se habían besado?

Si, lo tenía fresco y tan vivido, el contacto firme y terso de los labios ajenos, todo fantástico hasta que se vio ofrecida como alguna especie de tributo.

_Qué sueño tan extraño._

Amarró sus rubios cabellos en una coleta antes de salir de su habitación, vio la cocina sola como todos los fines de semana. Esos días eran descanso total para Hipo.

_Odio cocinar._

Tomó el pasteloso delantal pasándoselo por la cabeza y amarrándolo a su cintura, sacó el sartén calentando un poco de mantequilla en su negra superficie de teflón mientras sacaba un par de huevos de la nevera y algo de tocino, puso pan blanco en la tostadora mientras dejaba lo demás freírse.

Todo un desayuno revienta arterias para campeones. El favorito de los dos.

Y estaba de buen humor, ¿por qué no darse el gustó?

El olor flotó saliendo de la cocina, a los pocos minutos un muchacho entró terminando de ponerse una camiseta blanca interior; se sirvió algo del café recién hecho antes de sentarse en la mesa.

-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?- Una sonrisita burlona se extendió por los labios del castaño sonrojando a la chica.

-Como una roca, ¿Tú?- El muchacho dio un sorbo a la oscura bebida antes de contestar.

-Bastante bien, soñé con mi aldea-

La espátula de metal araño horriblemente el sartén al ser movido de manera tan brusca por su dueña, Astrid tragó duro bajando a la fuerza el corazón de su garganta. ¿Sería posible?

_Claro que no, ¿Qué cosas pienso?_

-¿La extrañas?- La rubia no se movió para ver a su acompañante, pero eso no evitó que escuchara la melancolía en la voz del chico.

-Mucho en realidad- La muchacha asintió pasándole un plato servido a Hipo antes de sentarse ella misma a comer.

-Yo también extraño a mi familia- Hipo no logró ver los ojos azules puesto que estos se empeñaban en permanecer fijos en los huevos revueltos del desayuno.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- Astrid meditó un poco si contarle o no esa parte de su vida a un extraño. No demoró mucho, después de todo se trataba de él, de Hipo, además, como podía esperar que pusiera su confianza en ella si ella no hacía lo mismo.

-Murieron… mis padres y mi hermano mayor, sabes él jugaba americano en la secundaria, quizá por eso su ropa te queda tan grande- Hipo sonrió sujetando la mano pequeña y femenina que se encontraba quieta sobre la madera.

-Soy como un pescado parlanchín no te preocupes- Astrid intentó sonreír, aunque lo que asomó a sus labios fue más parecido a la mueca del joker.

-Él tenía 16, yo quince cuando pasó, quede a cargó de mi abuela paterna, ella murió hace un año- La muchacha se tranquilizó al sentir un pequeño apretón en su mano, tomó aire antes de proseguir.

-Iban todos en el mismo tren, descarriló-

-Lamento escuchar eso- Astrid le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa antes de continuar con su desayuno, se bebió el café de un tragó antes de levantarse de la mesa.

-Olvide encender el calentador, así que solo hay agua caliente suficiente para uno y te la voy a ganar-

El chico rio la gracia de su compañera de casa antes de fregar los pocos platos y utensilios, suspiró sentándose a la mesa terminando de beber el contenido de su taza en pequeños sorbos.

Astrid no parecía recordar nada y no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena señal.

Lo había sentido la noche anterior, había sentido el tirón en su pecho, sentía a su propia época llamándolo, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Habían llegado, habían estado ahí, con la hierba fresca y el ruido de las olas chocando en el mar. ¿Por qué no seguían allá? Su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí esperándolo, ambos se habían visto.

El chico se alborotó los cabellos recordando la reacción de Astrid, quizá fuera una buena idea explicarle, prácticamente se había desmayado al ver a Chimuelo acercándose, el castaño había tenido que sujetarla al percatarse de sus intenciones de huir despavorida.

_Que tonto, ¿Cómo no pudo prever eso?_

Por el momento estaba ahí atrapado, no sabía cómo regresar, la desesperación comenzó a embargarlo lentamente.

¿Y si no regresaba nunca?

Él tenía responsabilidades, su madre, sus amigos, Chimuelo, todos ellos se preocuparían.

Quería a Astrid, estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía simplemente abandonar su legítimo lugar como jefe de la tribu, ¿Qué hacer? Aquel mago desquiciado le había dicho que tendría suficiente tiempo para integrarse en una nueva sociedad, pero que cuando llegara el momento de regresar, él lo sabría y simplemente sucedería, despertaría en su propia época justo en el momento en que la dejó.

Pero algo lo había interrumpido, algo sucedió, no habían terminado de llegar cuando el año de la rubia los reclamó de nuevo.

_Esto está mal, muy mal._

Tendría que esperar, el mago había imbuido magia en su traje para desplazarlo en el tiempo y espacio, ¿tal vez el hecho de que hubiera dejado de usarlo?

No, él chiflado había especificado que eran solamente conjuros de protección.

_Para cualquier peligro que puedas llegar a encontrar._

¿Tal vez construir alguna máquina? La tecnología parecía haber avanzado mucho.

_O tal vez debería dejar de ver maratones de viaje a las estrellas._

_Astrid ¡Energizame!_

El chico dejó caer su cabeza con frustración entre sus brazos sintiéndose un redomado imbécil, lo distrajo el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, el muchacho dejo de lado sus lúgubres pensamientos de ñoño para concentrarse en algo más digno de admirar.

Algo como el escultural cuerpo de la rubia paseándose en toalla desde el baño hasta su habitación, Hipo se sonrió para sí, le encantaba cuando a la chica se le olvidaba meter su ropa con ella y tenía que salir de la ducha en esas condiciones.

¿Sería buena idea comenzar a hacer lo mismo? ¿Lo haría ella a propósito?

La había sorprendido viéndole el trasero la otra noche, quizá no le fuera del todo indiferente a la mujer.

Con renovados ánimos el chico se levantó dejando su taza en el fregadero, entró al baño sintiendo la cascada de agua helada sobre su piel, le recordaba a los fríos baños en el lago junto a su dragón.

Al salir, lo había hecho portando sus pantalones con el torso descubierto y secándose el cabello castaño, la prótesis casi oculta por la mezclilla.

Y Astrid continuaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

_Odín sagrado, ¡mujeres!_

_¡Hombres! Una que les pone la carne a los leones y ni así joder._

La chica desenredó su cabello largo y sedoso sujetándolo en una gruesa trenza de lado, la falda café y la blusa roja sin mangas la hacían sentirse mujer nuevamente; el uniforme de policía no era exactamente lo más femenino.

Dejó su toalla extendida en el perchero antes de abrir la puerta, llegó a la sala terminando de abrocharse unos aretes pequeños; Hipo le sonrió desde la mesa con al laptop abierta sobre esta.

Se acercó con curiosidad creciente a ver lo que el chico veía con tanta atención.

_Los expedientes secretos X. El chico ha de haber sufrido bastante bullying en el colegio…si es que asistió a uno._

-¿Hipo por qué no salimos?-

-¿Salir? ¿Te refieres a una cita?- El chico dejó de ver la pantalla clavando sus ojos verdes sobre la figura delgada de la chica.

_¡Diablos! el chico ha leído más de lo que pensé…o ha visto mucha televisión._

-Claro, ¿pero no se supone qué es el hombre quien invita?- Hipo preguntó recordando todas las normas de la sociedad moderna, encontrando que era algo "normal"

Alto ahí, ¿estaba dispuesto a salir en una cita con ella?

-Emm, ¿Te parece bien el parque?- El muchacho sonó seguro de si al soltar el cuestionamiento.

Ella había tenido intenciones de ir a cortarse el cabello y hacer algunas compras, pero sus puntas maltratadas y el vacío en su cajón de calcetines podían esperar.

_¡Una cita con Hipo!_

* * *

><p>El parque era más bien una inmensidad de bosque, ocupaba varias manzanas, con enormes árboles y juegos infantiles, ambos jóvenes pasearon ridículamente cerca y sin contacto físico, los niños gritaban y reían, había parejas enamoradas dándose arrumacos en varias bancas del trayecto recorrido por los chicos.<p>

Todo fue esplendor y buena vibra.

Hasta que el pájaro cagón hizo su aparición con un día de retraso.

Astrid mostraba un extraño tic nervioso producto del titánico esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Hipo miraba sereno la enorme porquería de paloma caída sobre su hombro, además había salpicado en su mejilla. Tomó agradecido un pañuelo desechable que una abuelita samaritana le ofreció.

La linda ave había equivocado su objetivo también.

El chico se sacó la camisa a cuadros con cuidado de no ensuciarse, la dobló colgándola sobre su brazo derecho, Astrid se sujetó al otro pegando sus cuerpos.

-¿No te molesta?-

_No cuando hay cosas peores, como la mierda de dragón._

-No, la lavaré llegando a casa y ya está-

La suave risa femenina le ocasionó un sentimiento agradable a Hipo, pasó su brazo libre sobre los hombros delgados apretando ligeramente, Astrid rodeó la cintura del castaño acomodándole la camiseta interior para que no se levantara.

No quería a ninguna lagartona mirando lo que no debía.

La chica recordó su sueño de la noche anterior.

¿Qué pasaría si Hipo en realidad se iba?

No quiso responderse en ese momento.

-Así que esto es lo que llaman una cafetería- El tono lleno de asombro del muchacho tuvo la virtud de confundir a la mujer.

Era verdaderamente extraño el chico.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí rubia?- La muchacha sonrió ante el apodo puesto, así la había llamado cuando se conocieron.

-Para que la vieras de primera mano, además aquí tienen un emparedado de albóndigas bastante bueno- La chica regresó sus ojos al menú recorriendo las especialidades hasta llegar a su predilecta.

-¿No se supone que en estos lugares se comen pasteles y se toma café gracioso con espumita?- La risa nasal de la muchacha atrajo algunas miradas curiosas de los pocos clientes del lugar.

-No me gusta mucho el pastel o las cosas dulces- Hipo hizo nota mental del dato.

_Pero si no le regalo chocolates entonces ¿Qué? ¿Pongo carne en un palo?_

La muchacha tenía una dieta a base de carne que rivalizaría con la de cualquier vikingo Hooligan.

_¿Se adaptará bien? Porque, de que la llevo conmigo me la llevo._

Una vibración llegó desde el celular de la chica apoyado en la mesa entre ambos, la muchacha lo tomó y con calma borró el quinceavo mensaje de la semana.

Vinnie se estaba poniendo insistente, al principio de su semi acoso no había pasado de tres, pero había ido aumentando el número y la agresividad de cada mensaje, jamás siendo irrespetuoso. Sabía a lo que se atenía si se llegaba a atrever.

Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un tremendo fastidio, tenían más de un año separados y más de cuatro meses sufriendo de nuevo sus atenciones, la chica casi deseaba que se pusiera insultante con ella para tener razón de darle un buen golpe.

Con tranquilidad colocó de nuevo el aparato en la mesa, una muchacha simpática y bajita se acercó a tomarles el pedido.

Hipo pidió el famoso café con espumita, la chiquilla sonrió pensando que era un extranjero, aunque manejaba bien el idioma se notaba un ligero acento, y aquella forma tan original de pedir un capuccino, la mesera sonrió incluyendo una tarta de fresas por cuenta de la casa.

Es que el chico era taaaaan lindo.

Pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su corta columna, unos ojos azules la miraban queriendo marcar territorio, con el sudor recorriendo su frente, la pequeña mujer se retiró del campo de fuego, no quería problemas con novias celosas, a ella no le molestaba compartir pero cada quien.

El muchacho hundió con ganas la cuchara en cubierta dulce del pastel de fresas mientras una nueva vibración se dejaba escuchar en la mesa, Astrid dio una mordida a su emparedado de albóndigas antes de revisar.

"¿Quién es él?"

Se sintió enferma y la carne bailó salsa dentro de su estómago con sus jugos gástricos, todos sus instintos se potenciaron al mirar cuidadosamente por la ventana.

Nada.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado intentando volver a comer, se distrajo viendo el gracioso bigote de espuma que había quedado bajo la nariz grande del castaño.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su boca olvidando momentáneamente su problema.

-Tienes café en la cara- Hipo sonrió juguetón tomando una servilleta para quitarse los restos de la bebida.

Inmediatamente una nueva vibración agitó el pequeño aparato tecnológico.

"¿Qué haces con él?"

La chica hizo a un lado definitivamente el bocadillo de carne completamente asqueada, Hipo se concentró en el gesto encontrándolo fuera de lugar en el comportamiento usual de la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te incomodé?- La chica negó con la cabeza tomando un trago de su té helado, se sentía incomoda pero no por el chico frente a ella.

Hipo la miró sin convencerse, mantuvo silencio no queriendo meter la pata, observó con atención sus acciones percatándose que veía mucho por la ventana.

Desde su perspectiva era claramente visible un hombre sentado en un auto azul eléctrico, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

_Ahí estás_

Con ayuda del reflejo en las ventanas traseras de un coche Astrid por fin había terminado por ubicar al infeliz.

Descaradamente sentado con la mirada fija en su dirección.

La ira desplazó lentamente a la inseguridad, sonrió a Hipo pidiéndole salir, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa tomando casi con brusquedad la mano del muchacho.

Salieron a prisa del lugar, al paso veloz de la rubia y enfadada mujer, el coche azul ya había levantado sus ventanas y el conductor metía primera escapando del sitio, Astrid soltó una retalhia mental de los peores insultos que le llegaran a la cabeza, aflojó entonces la velocidad al percatarse del sonido del metal golpeando el suelo bruscamente.

El viento caliente del pueblito levantó una nube de polvo haciendo al chico arrugar la nariz; no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima seco y terroso.

Caminaron juntos aún tomados de la mano con dirección al edificio departamental donde ambos vivían, el silencio se instaló en la confortable casa sintiéndose pesado y tenso.

La chica se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la pantalla empotrada en la pared, se quitó los zapatos deportivos con ayuda de las puntas de sus pies antes de recogerlos bajo sus piernas. El muchacho se sentó colocando los pies femeninos envueltos en calcetines cafés sobre su regazo; ella lo miró interrogante pero no dijo nada ni retiró sus pies.

Hipo suspiró sin decidirse en sacar el tema o no.

-¿Conoces al del auto azul?- Al parecer si lo iba a sacar.

Astrid botó en su asiento poniéndose tensa; al parecer el chico era bastante observador.

-Sí- Hipo esperó deseando que la muchacha continuara; tardó un tiempo pero finamente lo hizo.

-Es mi ex- El chico se giró sorprendido, y casi enfadado clavó sus ojos en los celestes de ella.

-¿Estuviste casada?- La chica le devolvió el gesto incrédula, una risa le sacudió el pecho relajando sus tensos músculos.

-No Hipo, es mi ex novio, salimos por un año, pero no funcionó, el no era un buen hombre para mí- El castaño asintió comprendiendo, sintiéndose tonto por haber saltado a conclusiones tan rápido.

-¿Era él el que hacía sonar tu teléfono?- Hipo comenzó a acariciar con suavidad los frágiles tobillos masajeando con ternura.

-Sí, fue él, he cambiado un par de veces mi número, pero sigue consiguiéndolo-

El chico asintió comprensivo deseando desaparecer todos los problemas del mundo de aquella mujer.

La chica se abandonó a aquellas dulces caricias que tenían la posibilidad de relajarla, al poco tiempo comenzó a adormecerse recostando su cabeza en la comodidad del respaldo. Una vibración continua en la mesita alertó a Hipo que se movió alcanzando el celular y contestando antes que la chica despertara.

-Diga- Escuchó atentamente, pero del otro lado de la línea solo llegaba una respiración jadeante, el castaño aguardó en silencio esperando con paciencia.

De lejos le llego el sonido rítmico de un rechinido, ¿muelles de alguna cama? Gemidos cortos y ahogados provenientes de una garganta femenina le ayudaron a convencerse.

Escuchó la risa de un hombre antes de que la llamada se cortara.

_¿Qué, por todos los dioses de Asgard ha sido eso?_

Astrid balbuceó en sueños, murmurando algo a voz demasiado baja como para entenderla, con pericia, el chico se levantó colando sus brazos debajo del cuerpo espigado de la muchacha, acunó la rubia cabeza en su cuello antes de dejarla con suavidad en su cama.

Salió de la habitación frunciendo el ceño, estaba seguro que aquella llamada había ido con toda la intención de mortificar a Astrid, ¿Algún intento de ponerla celosa?

Caminó hasta su propia habitación sacando una de las libretas que la chica le había regalado, caminó hasta el sillón dejando la televisión encendida en un volumen bajo, el cuaderno mostraba a sus ojos diferentes aparatos, tanto de la actualidad como diseños para adaptar a su propia época.

Buscó el canal de la ciencia meditando que hacer.

¿Cómo arreglar el problema? El tipo estaba evidentemente loco. En esas estaba cuando de nueva cuenta la vibración resonó desde el sofá.

Hipo no se molestó en mirar la pantalla, contestó directamente con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

"¡Hooola amiguis!, ¿ya te lanzaste a ese mar verde?"

-¿Disculpe?- La voz masculina destanteó a Lori quien asustada boqueó intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

"¿Hipo?"

-Sí, ¿Quién es?- La chica del otro lado del teléfono cerró sus ojos soltando una maldición en voz inaudible.

"Habla Loraine, soy la amiga de Astrid, ¿no se encuentra de casualidad?"

_Para matarla por no contestar su puto teléfono._

-Ah Loraine, se ha quedado dormida, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-

_Matarme._

"No descuida, solo dile que me llame"

_Para matarla yo a ella, por su culpa me puse en ridículo con el bombón._

-Por supuesto, gusto en hablar contigo-

La línea se cortó dejando a Hipo extrañado ¿Mar verde? ¿Que se suponía que significaba eso?

Un dolor en su pecho le hizo doblarse, cerró su mano en un puño sobre su corazón aguantando el aliento.

* * *

><p>Astrid limpió las lágrimas calientes de su rostro, el olor del cloro picaba en su nariz mientras el blanco nuclear de las paredes dañaba su vista.<p>

-Llegó la hora de irme, ven conmigo-

Las lágrimas cayeron sin freno por las mejillas redondeadas de la mujer hasta su barbilla, negó con su cabeza derramando cada vez más gotas saladas.

El dolor no se dejó esperar en los ojos de Hipo y eso le rompió el corazón, dos hombres, grandes como armarios veían atentos el intercambio, cuando el castaño bajó su cabeza derrotado uno se aproximó sujetando el brazo del delgado chico.

La muchacha suprimió un grito de desesperación al verlo alejarse por los pasillos del hospital, custodiado por aquellos sujetos, un tercero salió cargando una camisa de fuerza por si llegara a ser necesaria, los sollozos por fin escaparon de la garganta femenina.

Astrid llevó sus manos a su cara cubriendo sus ojos, ¿eso era el adiós?

_Jamás podríamos tener una vida normal._

Logró acercarse al doble espejo que conectaba con la sala de interrogatorio del director del área de psiquiatría.

Escuchó la voz de Hipo afirmar convencido el lugar de su procedencia: Berk

_Sueños._

No había manera de tener una vida normal.

Astrid sintió algo frio y húmedo recorriendo sus pómulos, sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron el interior borroso de su habitación, parpadeó para aclarase la vista y recordó el porqué lloraba.

Ese sueño horrible.

Tal vez sería bueno que bajara su dieta de carne, estaba empezando a tener pesadillas muy extrañas.

Recordó el sueño de la semana pasada donde había montado a un dinosaurio Barney tamaño industrial e incendiado la ciudad con un lanzallamas.

Limpió sus lágrimas y arregló su trenza antes de levantarse, caminó descalza saliendo por el pasillo hasta el salón principal. Se detuvo parpadeando confusa y desorientada.

Un sujeto la mar de raro le devolvía la mirada sentado en su sofá individual, vestía totalmente de negro con una capa oscura cubriendo todo el conjunto, por el largo seguramente arrastraría al caminar.

-Oh joven Hipo ahoga lo entiendo, si es una cosita deliciosa- La voz extraña habló con lo que parecía un acento francés demasiado estúpido. El sujeto se acercó a la chica invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

-Si como digas- El castaño salió de la cocina aproximándose veloz hacia ambos, se detuvo a un lado de Astrid pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

El extraño era más bajo que ella y no era precisamente lo que se dice intimidante, era delgaducho y hasta un poco feo y retrocedió cobardemente con las manos en alto al llegar Hipo y quedarse junto a ella.

Una sonrisa de lobo se extendió por sus labios delgados mientras hacía una teatral reverencia; extendiendo su capa y emulando quitarse un sombrero.

-Estagan bien jóvenes, debo igme, el debeg me llama- Un giro dramático y había corrido lanzándose por la ventana abierta del balcón.

Astrid gritó e Hipo se abalanzó sobre el barandal casi esperando ver el cuerpo destrozado del hombre seis pisos más abajo.

La incredulidad abrió sus ojos al máximo al ver ascender un águila enorme, sintió el agarre firme y casi doloroso de la rubia en su brazo mirando impactada al majestuoso animal.

-¿Eso fue…? ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- El chillido histérico de Astrid ahogó el graznido del ave.

Eso, pensó Hipo, había sido algo bastante extraño y sorprendente.

Aún para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Flores, tomates, consejos y críticas son bienvenidas :D<strong>

**Un pequeño aviso, he olvidado escribirlo antes, esto es un universo alternativo, y aunque estoy basándome en la historia original partiré de ahí creando una trama distinta.**

**No hay una Astrid del pasado, y por lo tanto su personalidad estará un poco modificada, pero intentaré apegarme lo más posible tomando en cuenta el entorno y tiempo en el que ha vivido y crecido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, actualización :D, pues aquí el capitulo tres, estoy retomando el final del anterior desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido protagonista, aquí es donde se aclaran muchos de los dramas expuestos en los primeros capítulos, gracias por tener paciencia y por todos esos comentarios que sirvieron para dar ánimo y seguir subiendo, el cuatro ya está más o menos a la mitad y ya se lo que voy a exponer en el, quizá me tarde un poco más con el pero espero no pasar de una semana.**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

><p>Hipo sintió el tirón doloroso en su pecho sacándole el aire, de no haber estado sentado, sus rodillas ya hubieran tocado el suelo producto del dolor.<p>

Pero tan pronto como llegó así se retiró también, la opresión se difuminó hasta desaparecer por completo dejando libres a sus pulmones para respirar.

-Vaya, pego que viajecito-

Esa voz…la conocía, pero no podía ser ¿o sí?

Hipo se enderezó con cuidado, resintiendo aún sus músculos tensos, al levantar su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con un hombre delgado y bajo, vestido con el peor gusto para cualquier época; la capa negra caía pesada cubriendo sus pies, la capucha estaba en su lugar dejando una sombra en los ojos grises del hombrecito.

-Pegdoname muchacho, tenía que sujetagme de algo paga llegag donde tu estuviegas- El sujeto inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo caer la tela con gracia revelando sus facciones.

-No puedo creer que me alegre de verte, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no regresé?- El castaño habló con dificultad intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Pogque has cgeado un vínculo aquí pequeño tagado_-_ El muchacho agachó su rostro nuevamente esforzándose por meter y sacar el aire de su sistema, sentía como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón.

-¿Un vínculo?- La voz de Hipo apenas se escuchó.

-Exacto, tú ancla en Berk es tu dragón, of course- Dijo el extraño personaje cambiando su forma de hablar tan fácil como al cambiar de calzones. Eso de ser casi todopoderoso moviéndose por el tiempo y el espacio tenía ventajas.

Claro que en la mente rocambolesca del individuo no había acento más sensual que el francés…y él era todo un seductor. Por desgracia lo adaptaba a casi cualquier idioma que estuviera hablando.

-Has creado un vínculo aquí que te mantiene en este lugar, y seguro es la chica ¿cierto?, los he visto- El personaje caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los confortables sillones, esperando que el chico digiriera sus palabras. -Estás atrapado aquí, lamento decirte mi capitán, que no sé hasta cuando-

Todo su mundo, se cayó en mil pedazos.

-Descuida my little friend, lo que te dije sigue en pie, regresaras justo al instante de partir, tu adorable isla no habrá cambiado mucho, algunas semanas de diferencia.

El chico se recargó cerrando sus ojos, ¿atrapado? Excelente.

-Al llevarla contigo se desató un colapso, fue algo arriesgado, no sé hasta cuando pueda arreglar tu desastre ¡Per la amore de Dio!-. El italiano también era sexy.

El muchacho se levantó caminando a la cocina, necesitaba algo fresco que le mitigase el dolor de cabeza, ¡Como extrañaba el vino de su isla!

-¡Ya que estas ahí tráeme algo de comer!, y por cierto tú madre envía saludos todo está muy bien-

Al menos no había ocurrido ningún desastre en su ausencia.

-…cosita deliciosa-

¿Qué?

¡Astrid!

Sus piernas se movieron a la velocidad del rayo alejando con su presencia al mago chiflado. Lo escuchó gritarles que estarían bien con su labia de papanatas antes de que cayese al vacío.

El susto de verlo muerto y quedarse ahí para siempre lo tele transportó directamente a las puertas abiertas del balcón, donde vio al tipo transformarse en lo que le pareció un águila calva.

_Como si así llamara menos la atención._

Pero había que darle puntos de originalidad.

Y había llegado la hora de la verdad con Astrid, ¿Cómo explicarle todo? Caminó hasta sentarse en la mesa seguido por la chica.

¿Cómo explicarle? Cada vez que le contaba cualquier cosa veía en sus ojos aquella veta de incredulidad y cierta lástima. Odiaba eso.

-¿Recuerdas a ese mago del que te hablé?-

-¡Era ese! Entonces…¿es real todo?- la chica tenía sus ojos abiertos, su rostro era la máxima expresión del asombro.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose herido, pero no la culpaba, de haber estado en sus zapatos estaba seguro que reaccionaría igual.

Es más, aquella mujer había sido un ángel aceptándolo en su casa y dándole de comer, aun sin creerle del todo su historia.

Hablaron todo el resto de la tarde, aunque hubiera sido más correcto decir que Hipo habló y Astrid escuchó con total atención, sin hacer ningún gesto o sonido que indicara al chico lo que podía estar pasando por la cabecita rubia.

Cuando terminó de contarle casi la totalidad de su vida, desde la muerte roja a la muerte de su padre. La chica se levantó, pálida y temblorosa, y se había encerrado en su habitación sin emitir una sola palabra a favor o en contra de su situación.

Se sentía enferma, se recostó en la fresca loza del piso esperando que bajara el mareo. ¿Cómo sentirse con respecto a todo?

Pensaría que nada había sido real si no fuera por haber visto con sus propios ojos a ese hombre volverse un ave y volar.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?-

_Dormir tal vez._

Sería inútil, no tenía sueño.

_¿Pasear?_

Le vendría bien un poco de aire.

Se levantó y calzó sus zapatos antes de abrir la puerta con sigilo.

Nadie a la vista; salió presurosa del cuarto tomando su móvil y su copia de las llaves del departamento. ¿Escapar?

No sería tan maldita.

Se aproximó tocando con suavidad la puerta del otro dormitorio en la casa, Hipo abrió enseguida y Astrid vio por primera vez en seis meses el interior de aquel lugar.

Estaba prácticamente vacío, una cama y un escritorio ocupando el espacio, un armario cerrado que, con seguridad contenía la ropa que anteriormente fuera de su hermano, pero ver la habitación tan parca le había golpeado como una epifanía y algo en su interior se quebró en millones de partículas diminutas desplegándose, brotando como un sollozó de su garganta.

El estaba solo, sin su aldea, sin su gente, solo y atrapado con ella en un mundo distinto al suyo.

-Perdóname- La mujer se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada, el muchacho había visto suficientes comedias románticas en la televisión como para llegar a la conclusión de que permanecer en silencio era la mejor opción que tenía.

Tal vez acariciarle un poco el cabello, pero no hablar, definitivamente no hablar.

Era mejor dejarla desahogar toda la tensión contenida antes de pedirle que hablara de sus sentimientos. Había sido testigo ocular de demasiados floreros arrojados a las cabezas de incautos.

Por primera vez desde que el chico había comenzado a vivir con ella, Astrid había podido asentarse por completo en los zapatos de él, era algo tan difícil de creer, pero era real.

Ella nunca había sido de lágrimas fáciles, pero…

¿Separarse? Solo pensar en eso la hacían ponerse como una magdalena.

No había querido creer en que esa posibilidad tuviera cualquier dejo de realidad, ahora prefería mil veces la clínica psiquiátrica.

Se iría.

Y ella se quedaría sola otra vez, condenada a vivir con el magnífico total de diez gatos porque incluso sería demasiado amargada para siquiera intentar con un cariñoso perro, ni hablar de un hombre.

Nadie podría compararse con él jamás.

Loraine revolvió la sopa caliente en la estufa antes de limpiarse las manos en el delantal y apresurarse a abrir la puerta, se encontró a Astrid del otro lado, tenía la cara limpia y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, bajó su mirada acomodándose los lentes viendo que la rubia cargaba un paquete de cerveza.

-¿Mal día?- La chica castaña se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a su amiga.

-Ayer fue uno de los peores días de toda mi existencia- Astrid entró en la cocina metiendo la bebida al congelador, se acercó a la olla de sopa sirviéndose un tazón.

-Adelante con confianza, mi casa es mi casa- Lori bromeó pasando a un lado de la rubia para sacar la pizza recalentada.

-Me lancé- El platón de pizza se hubiera caído de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de la policía.

La recepcionista pegó su nariz a la de su amiga sujetándola por los hombros a punto de zarandearla.

-¿Te rechazó? ¡El desgraciado te rechazó!, ¡voy a ir a cortarle los…!-

-¡No!, no es eso, él…tiene que irse- Loraine la soltó, se sentó cerca de ella abriéndole una botella de cerveza.

-Pero, hay muchas formas de mantener contacto, la relación aun podría funcionar- Astrid dio un gran trago a su bebida antes de contestarle.

-Se irá muy lejos, una isla donde no hay internet ni señal- Lori abrió su propia botella.

-Eso está mal-

-Lo sé- La rubia suspiró resignada, ya había llorado lo suficiente y había decidido no seguir haciéndolo.

Terminó la sopa de verduras antes de decidirse a atacar la pizza de pepperoni, el chico quería llevarla con él eso era una ganancia, el problema…

¿Ella sería capaz de irse?

Dejarlo todo atrás por él, ir a una tierra extraña y desconocida con gente extraña y desconocida.

_Y con grandes bestias pululando por ahí cual mosquitos gigantes._

-Me ha invitado a irme con él- Loraine escupió el tragó de cerveza directo en su cara, la rubia se limpió asqueada con una servilleta.

-¿Enserio? ¡Astrid! Lo has de tener loco por ti-

-Yo no podría regresar, si me voy, sería para siempre-

La muchacha mordió su labio inferior quitándose los lentes por un momento, clavó sus ojos acaramelados en la mirada de la agente policial.

Vio que la rubia estaba decidida.

Y vio que aún no se daba cuenta del hecho, sonrió con tristeza dándole su apoyo moral, era algo que ella tenía que descubrir por sí misma y no con influencia de terceros.

Sabía que no volvería, se quedaría en esa isla alejada de la mano de Dios criando cabras con aquel chico. Si eran tal para cual.

_¡Qué lindo el amor!_

-Mejor cambiemos el tema ¿Si?- Astrid recogió la mesa sintiéndose más ligera, compartir sus problemas siempre le ayudaba, el simple hecho de ser escuchada, y más tratándose de su mejor amiga.

-He probado una nueva marca de tampones, esta…- La rubia se rascó el cuello mordiéndose la lengua.

_¿Tendrían que hablar precisamente de eso?_

Hipo miraba absortó el techo azul celeste de su cuarto tirado en su confortable cama, ese estilo de colchones le gustaba, y vaya que si lo extrañaría; era firme pero suave y amable con su columna vertebral.

Escuchó el tic- tac incesante del reloj de pared, pasaban de las diez y la muchacha no regresaba desde el medio día.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, había intentado llamarle un par de veces pero había pasado directo al buzón de voz.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

¿Su ex se habría vuelto completamente loco y la había secuestrado?

El chico se restregó la frente alejando aquellos pensamientos, se abstrajo tanto en concentrarse en dejar su mente en blanco que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el teléfono de la casa sonaba.

Llegó al aparato como bólido contestando casi desesperado por escuchar la voz de la mujer dueña de todo lo había dentro de aquella casa.

Cabe destacar que él también se encontraba dentro de la casa.

"¡Hipooo! ¿Puedes venir por mí?"

Se escucharon risas histéricas de fondo, pero el castaño solo era consciente del sonido risueño de la voz que en esos momentos le hablaba susurrante por la bocina.

-Voy enseguida, ¿Dónde estás?-

"Con Loraine, ¡te espero!"

El bip del corte de línea lo despertó de sus pensamientos. ¿Astrid sonaba bebida o era su imaginación? Además…

_¿Con Loraine? ¿Dónde diablos era con Loraine?_

Le tomó al muchacho por lo menos veinte minutos y remarcar incontables veces el número señalado en el identificador de llamadas para conseguir saber exactamente donde se encontraba "Con Loraine".

Al llegar ahí, a la desquiciante velocidad de cincuenta K/H, se había topado con un par de mujeres borrachas riendo alborotadas con un montón de comida y bebida regada por doquier sobre la alfombra.

La rubia le había saltado al cuello en cuanto una tambaleante Lori le dejó entrar, pero el alcohol en las venas no le ayudaba en lo absoluto para calcular distancias. O tal vez había tenido visión doble.

De no haberse movido hacia su derecha probablemente la chica se hubiera terminado estampando como mosca muerta en la pared.

Cargando con ella cual costal de papas la había metido en el asiento del copiloto antes de deslizarse en el puesto del conductor.

-Estoy mareada-

-Se nota-

El viaje había sido tranquilo aún con la constante tentación de pisar a fondo el pedal.

Pero tener que limpiar vomito de la tapicería no sería precisamente agradable, así que se había mantenido en un suave paseo.

_Chimuelo ¿Qué estarás haciendo amigo?_

Extrañaba la velocidad y las caídas de vértigo desde la espalda de su mejor amigo.

_Pronto, espero._

Miró a la chica medio inconsciente que despotricaba contra "la amargada tía de Lori que no las había dejado seguir con su fiesta"

_¿Se animará a montar?_

Esperaba que si, para Hipo no había nada más emocionante que volar sobre un dragón.

Estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, ayudó a bajar a Astrid con cuidado de que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo y pasó uno de los delgados brazos por sus hombros sujetando con fuerza la pequeña cintura femenina.

Entraron en el elevador recientemente reparado, la chica apoyaba la totalidad de su peso en el costado del castaño aguantando a duras penas el equilibrio.

Salieron al rellano del piso e Hipo abrió la puerta del apartamento 6 D, el chico se asustó momentáneamente de la alocada carrera que su compañera emprendió hacia su habitación gritando como una niña pequeña.

La siguió de cerca temiendo que su sentido del equilibrio fallara, la vio acostarse en la cama completamente deshecha y agotada.

Se inclinó quitándole los zapatos, y sacando las cobijas con la intención de cubrirla con ellas.

Solo que Astrid lo que quería era descubrirse.

Estaba en proceso de sacarse la blusa cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de sus actos, inmediatamente y con las mejillas como un farol le había sujetado los brazos impidiéndole continuar.

La chica había reído realizando intentos por desabrocharse los pantalones.

El chico al percatarse había juntado sus manos distrayéndola de su objetivo primario; Desnudarse porqué tenía calor, sin importarle que alguien más estuviera con ella.

Más gorgoteos extraños salieron de su garganta antes de que se girase para quedarse completamente muerta boca abajo sobre la colcha.

El chico bufó estresado de aquel comportamiento desconocido y caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta su propia cama.

_Que día._

Lejos de ahí, en otro tiempo y otro lugar, un oscuro dragón miraba la luna llena desde el techo de una casa de resistente madera de roble. De vez en cuando soltaba pequeños quejidos de tristeza desde su nariz, humeante producto de las bajas temperaturas.

-Oh amiguito, se que lo extrgañas- Las orejas gatunas de la cría del rayo y la muerte bajaron evidenciando el desagrado por la compañía.

-Pego el chiquillo conoció a alguien sabes…- Las patas delanteras se movieron molestas queriendo irse…o comerse al irritante hombrecillo, pero había prometido a Hipo no hacerlo.

En lugar de hacer cualquier cosa deseada, se recostó escuchando las noticias sobre su humano.

-Es una linda chica, si, si, atgactiva como una gatita miaaaau- La cabeza del dragón golpeó con suavidad la pierna del sujeto aparecido incitándolo a ir al grano.

-Oh si, se puede decir que ya tiene pageja-

¿Qué Hipo tenía una pareja?

-Oh pequeño dgagoncito no se que haceg, el tonto ha metido su cuchaga donde no debegia, pego ha sido mi culpa, no puse atención de a donde lo estaba mandando, ahoga se ha enamogado y no puede volveg-

Eso fue la única información relevante para la noble criatura, gemidos de congoja salieron de él mientras sus ojos se humedecían tristes.

Hipo no regresaría.

-Y lo que es peog, él también te tiene a ti, tiene dos digecciones opuestas jalándolo, ¿sabes lo que pasaga?-

Pero el dragón no pensaba en nada más, la reciente información de la no vuelta de Hipo aún lo mantenía estancado.

-Exacto, caput, finito, adiós, segá el fin del pobge Hipo-

Eso si lo había escuchado, el dragón gruño amenazante al mago culpándolo por la desaparición de su jinete.

Si Hipo no regresaba ¿Qué importaba si se lo comía o no?

El mago, que había decidido tomar asiento, se alejaba reculando por la repentina agresión, pero el susto había mandado más oxigeno a su cerebro premiándolo con repentina inspiración.

_¡Eso es!_

Chimuelo abrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse un mundo apocalíptico, y precisamente eso se había encontrado, el espacio era pequeño, hacía un calor infernal y mucho ruido entraba al lugar por el balcón abierto.

El olor de Hipo estaba cerca, el dragón agitó sus escamas feliz de tenerlo por fin a su alcance, caminó con cuidado dirigiéndose directamente en la dirección que le dictaba su nariz.

Pero algo lo distrajo, otro olor estaba cerca, era raro, no precisamente agradable.

¿Sería peligroso? Hipo estaba por ahí y podría salir herido; su deber era desaparecer cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Cambió un poco el rumbo pasando sigiloso por una puerta abierta, el sol se colaba por la ventana y se detuvo viendo un bulto en la cama.

No era una amenaza, era una mujer dormida.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el olor se parecía a cuando los amigos humanos de su jinete tomaban esa bebida curiosa.

Astrid se removió incomoda y acalorada, aguzó el oído aclarando su mente resacosa; estaba segura de haber escuchado algo.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza encontrándose con algo casi encima de su cuerpo, un grito desgarró sus cuerdas vocales en su escape a través de su boca. El animal había soltado un quejido retrocediendo sobresaltado por el grito, la chica no perdió tiempo en saltar de la cama y escapar por la puerta donde unos brazos fuertes frustraron su huida.

Hipo había escuchado el grito desde su alcoba, se levantó volando buscando la razón, pensando inmediatamente en el loco de Vinnie. Interceptó a la muchacha buscando su rostro, pero una sombra grande y negra se abalanzó hasta ellos haciendo que Astrid se revolviera aterrada.

-¡Chimuelo!, Amigo, ¡NO!-

Tarde.

El dragón ya los había tirado producto de su impulso, la chica gritó destrozándole el tímpano y mordiendo en un acto reflejo su hombro izquierdo de puro terror.

Hipo soltó un alarido de dolor provocando que la baba de su mejor amigo estuviera cerca de introducirse en su boca, una vez superado el dolor inicial y que la carne alrededor de los dientes de la rubia se adormeciera el castaño pudo reír alegre.

Sintiendo el asfixiante peso de la pata de su amigo en el estómago, cubierto de saliva y con la mujer que amaba temblando entre sus brazos, Hipo se sintió completo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Primero antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, espero no tardarme para subir el próximo (ya lo empecé ****) este capítulo me emocionó mucho y espero que a ustedes también, y descuiden las interrogantes se irán resolviendo conforme avance la historia. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me motivan a seguir!**

* * *

><p>La hora del pánico se había ido diluyendo poco a poco, la chica se encontraba en esos momentos en el baño curando su resaca e intentando resucitar su mente ahogada de alcohol.<p>

Había desechado la idea de la ducha prefiriendo un baño, el vapor ascendía en suaves volutas sonrojando sus mejillas, movió un poco el jabón tallando la piel de sus brazos. Su orgullo no le permitiría olvidar tan fácilmente la nariz arrugada de Hipo al estar de nuevo en pie y semi tranquila del encontronazo.

Porque una cosa es saber que el mejor amigo del sujeto del cual estas enamorada es un dragón…Otra muy diferente es despertar con él encima.

¿Qué iba a hacer con un condenado reptil ultra desarrollado en su pequeño hogar?

Pero mientras el mundo se desmoronaba para Astrid, el castaño se abrazaba con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el mundo. El dragón correspondía como solo él podía hacer; abarcando toda la espalda del humano con su cabeza.

-Monsieur Hipo, cuánto tiempo sin veglo- El chico cayó de culo al suelo asustado por la repentina aparición mágica.

-He podido gesolveg su pgoblema- El mago realizo su típica y teatral reverencia presentándose.

-¿Cómo has podido resolver mi problema si sigo aquí?, además has traído a Chimuelo también- El chico se levantó recogiendo su dignidad del piso.

-Oh, pego no ese pgoblema, el pgoblema de que usted iba a morir de seguig sepagado más tiempo de su pequeño amigo- Hipo se sentó con tranquilidad en una de las sillas del comedor de cuatro. ¿Morir?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? y ¿Qué tiene que ver Chimuelo?- Ahora comenzaba a asustarse dimensionando el alcance de la situación; había estado al borde de la muerte sin enterarse.

-Sencillo amigo, ¿recuerdas quien es tu ancla al pasado?- El acento desaparecido ante la seriedad del asunto.

-Chimuelo-

-Chimuelo donde estaba, jalaba una parte de ti mientras que la chiquita aquí jalaba su parte, eso hubiera destrozado tú corazón a la larga- Hipo mantuvo un semblante inexpresivo acariciando ausente la cabeza negra y caliente.

-Pero si Chimuelo está aquí, entonces… ¿Cómo regresaremos a Berk?- El mago levantó su dedo índice abriendo su boca para contestar.

Humano y dragón esperaron por la que sería la resolución de todos sus problemas.

-No tengo idea- El corazón de Hipo inició una alocada carrera intentando salirse de su pecho.

_Yo lo mato._

-Creo que no había pensado en eso muchachos…saben, tengo algo pendiente que hacer, ¡nos vemos luego!- El sujeto desapareció dejando una cortina de humo en su lugar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Chimuelo en ese lugar?

Un nuevo asalto de la lengua del dragón a su cara, y el muchacho se dijo que la respuesta ya llegaría.

La puerta del baño se abrió en una delgada rendija distrayéndolos a ambos, una cabeza, rubia y mojada se asomaba tímidamente por la abertura.

El reptil se relajó sentándose cómodamente en sus cuartos traseros, elevando la cabeza en una digna posición mostrando casi con orgullo la totalidad de las correas que rodeaban su cuello y torso.

Hipo se aproximó despacio hasta la chica, le ofreció su mano sonriéndole de la forma más amable posible, la mujer alzó la suya tomándola con confianza y despacio salió del baño caminando detrás del muchacho.

El chico extendió su palma libre e inmediatamente la criatura había juntado su nariz dejándose acariciar, con paciencia fue acercando la mano femenina hasta que ésta había reemplazado el tacto de Hipo.

Los ojos verdes y sesgados miraron a Astrid con pupilas dilatadas, una boca sin dientes le sonreía amistosa.

_Chimuelo._

Ahora entendía.

Se mojó los labios acariciando débilmente la textura escamosa, aferró la toalla con más fuerza a su cuerpo; había olvidado que la traía. Sintió el pecho de Hipo pegándose a su espalda, jurando que podía escuchar su nariz olfateando su cabello limpio.

Los dedos recios de Hipo acariciaron con suavidad la espalda desnuda de la chica; Astrid dejo que el panal de abejas en su estómago se tranquilizara antes de poner pies en polvorosa a su habitación dejando extendido el brazo del jinete.

Una vez dentro de su remanso particular de paz, Astrid pensó, detenidamente y con cabeza clara en su situación actual.

_Que excelente semana elegí para pedir mis días libres._

¿Cómo usar el trabajo como escape ahora?

Casi con furia terminó de ponerse la ropa, una vez lista se enfrentó a una incógnita no reflexionada; ¿Salir o no salir? ¿Qué haría todo el día metida en la casa con esos dos? Encima uno era un enorme lagarto que ocupaba gran totalidad de su sala.

_No debo ser cobarde._

Salió con decisión de la recamara, pisando firme y con la espalda erguida, tragó con dureza el nudo en su garganta observando a jinete y dragón disfrutando su mutua compañía tirados en la alfombra.

Chimuelo mantenía su gran cabeza apoyada en los muslos del muchacho que hacía zapping sin decidirse por ver algo en especial. Su espalda recargada en el sofá.

Astrid se aproximó recelosa hasta sentarse a un lado del chico en el piso, la criatura ronroneó olisqueándola, ofreciéndole una mirada de curiosidad. No era novedad encontrarse humanos temerosos, pero esa en específico actuaba extraño.

Un brazo masculino rodeó los hombros delgados de la muchacha, un apretón y quedo pegada a Hipo, por ende, al dragón, quién respondió repartiendo el peso de su cabeza entre las piernas de ambos.

La rubia mujer se sintió maravillada, por primera vez libre de nervios.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba fresca por obra de algún milagro, Hipo mordió su labio inferior indeciso, a su espalda Chimuelo lo animaba con enérgicos empujones.<p>

Las puertas dobles del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par, una brisa incitante ondeaba las sencillas cortinas de gasa, Chimuelo se adelantó pasando a duras penas por la abertura subiendo sus patas delanteras a la barda.

Los ojos verde incandescente le miraron ansioso, subiendo las extremidades faltantes guardó un equilibrio precario y puso en peligro la estabilidad del concreto. Extendió las alas tentando al joven vikingo.

El corazón del hombre golpeó con dureza su tórax, olvidándose de todo se sujetó a la silla antes de que su compañero alzara el vuelo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo observó las nubes desde arriba, subieron más alto donde el aire se volvió frio, movió su prótesis conectando a la de su amigo.

Hipo no llevaba su traje de vuelo, pero eso no le impidió soltarse para caer al vacío con un gritó de júbilo brotando desde lo más hondo de su pecho, giró un par de veces antes de alinearse y continuar con un vuelo tranquilo, aun sintiendo los rescoldos del vértigo en su estómago. Subieron con tranquilidad disfrutando por fin de su pequeña rutina particular.

Chimuelo agitó sus alas eufórico, cinco años juntos a sol y sombra habían logrado que cualquier separación fuera dolorosa.

El chico extendió sus brazos siguiendo la suavidad del paseo. Eso fue hasta que el dragón se estremeció nervioso. Poco después un Boeing 777 les pasó casi por encima desestabilizándolos.

Cayeron unos metros asustados de muerte, esperaron a que el hígado dejara de aferrarse a los riñones antes de reír con carcajadas histéricas.

-Busca agua amigo- Chimuelo asintió olfateando al aire.

En unas pocas horas llegaron a la presa del poblado donde con ayuda de una red, cortésmente enviada por aquel extraño mago, sacaron una buena cantidad de pescado del agua.

Se ocultaron en lo profundo del parque donde encendieron una fogata cocinando el marisco para el humano. En cambio el montón asqueroso de peces crudos hicieron feliz al furia nocturna.

El muchacho suspiró con el estómago lleno antes de acostarse entre las alas abiertas de su mejor amigo, sintiendo el diminuto pellizco de culpa por no regresar a casa de la rubia. Comenzó a adormecerse escuchando el ritmo pulsante del corazón del dragón; ya se explicaría por la mañana.

Astrid despertó temprano, era un nuevo día y ella ya comenzaba a sentirse holgazana, tomó el teléfono al salir de la ducha marcando a su recepcionista favorita avisando que se incorporaría ese día al cuerpo. Se permitió escuchar los chillidos emocionados unos segundos antes de colgar el aparato.

Sonrió imaginando el alboroto que Loraine causaría al llegar a la jefatura, sería un largo día.

Caminó por el desierto pasillo entrando a su habitación, abrió el armario con suavidad para sacar su uniforme, se lo puso sin mucho interés y salió con rumbo a la cocina mientras amarraba su trenza. Ahí dejó a la cafetera hacer su trabajo para dedicarse a untar mantequilla a un par de rebanadas de pan integral.

Masticó con parsimonia escuchando las noticias matutinas a un volumen bajo. No había avisado a Hipo que se reincorporaría a trabajar, por lo tanto seguramente seguiría dormido a esas horas. Se levantó dejando acomodando el plato y la taza ya limpios.

Abandonó la cocina para detenerse frente a la última recamara con el puño en alto, dudosa en si llamar o no. Soltó tres toques quedos mientras soltaba un bufido de frustración; aporreó la puerta al no encontrar respuesta al otro lado.

Algo iba mal.

Astrid abrió la puerta del dormitorio temerosa de encontrar un dragón enorme atravesado. No lo había, y eso era peor. Empujó completamente la puerta y el corazón se subió a su garganta de un brinco.

Vacía.

Soltó el pomo de metal antes de correr a la sala buscando la pequeña vasija de las llaves, quitó las suyas buscando las de Hipo, los delgados pedazos de acero reluciente le devolvieron un gesto de burla, brillando con los entrantes rayos del sol. Arrojó las suyas de nuevo al bote con angustia antes de dirigirse al cuarto del muchacho, entró saltando la cama, casi cayendo en el recorrido, abrió con fuerza la puerta del enorme armario de madera tallada, herencia de su difunta abuela.

Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación entre las prendas de su hermano, encontrando lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco; el traje de vuelo desentonaba, resaltando implacable entre las camisas pulcramente dobladas.

Sus dedos rozaron el cuero duro asegurándose de la realidad. El traje seguía ahí.

Pero Hipo y el dragón no.

Quizá solo había sucedido, tal vez él tampoco se había dado cuenta y por eso no había podido despedirse, sacudió su cabeza percatándose que no podía encontrar la razón.

La chica sintió sus ojos arder y su garganta cerrarse por el esfuerzo de contener el llanto. ¿Dónde habían quedado las promesas? Miró una vez más la ropa de hombre, duras memorias golpearon su mente reviviendo la congoja.

Una vez más tendría que empaquetar aquellas prendas, con la diferencia que habría una extra en la caja esta vez.

El timbre le atronó sus oídos haciéndola girarse bruscamente, la esperanza se aferró tercamente a su pecho y ni siquiera pensó en ver por la mirilla al abrir la puerta con violencia.

-¡Hipo!-

No era Hipo.

-¡Vamos amigo necesito que cooperes!- El dragón brin coteaba ignorando las ordenes de su jinete, demasiado emocionado para mantenerse quieto, el vuelo nocturno le había regresado su habitual humor juguetón.

El castaño se sentó, agotadas su energía y su paciencia, el cuerpo grande y pesado de Chimuelo lo derribó recargándose sobre su pecho y estómago, el muchacho rio, dándose por vencido acarició por última vez los párpados cerrados de la criatura antes de ponerse serio y levantarse.

-Por favor Chimuelo entra en la cueva- El dragón se levantó mirando con escepticismo la pequeña gruta en el suelo que el chico insistía en llamar "cueva"

-Por favooor vamos, solo un momento para saber que puedes entrar ahí, necesitas un escondite por cualquier emergencia- Chimuelo lanzó algo bastante similar a un suspiro antes de colar con habilidad su elegante cuerpo por la abertura.

Sus ojos abiertos asomaron entre la maleza con la que el muchacho cubrió la entrada desde arriba quedando como una cortina natural.

-Excelente, puedes salir amigo- El chico no tuvo que repetirlo dado que el escondite podría causar claustrofobia a más de uno.

El castaño dio un último vistazo al claro donde había conseguido un lugar lo bastante oculto para su especial compañero, los árboles y arbustos tupidos podrían dar la suficiente discreción. Después de una corta despedida emprendió camino hacia la entrada del parque.

Hipo agradeció la enorme suerte con la que contaba, el parquecito era en realidad solamente la "zona civilizada" entre más te adentraras, el bosque iba empezando a abrirse camino en la falda de una montaña, el clima era fresco y el aire limpio, ideal para el dragón, sin mencionar con todo el espacio con el que contaría.

Además de la orden expresa de no permitir que nadie lo viera y no salir del lugar por nada del mundo.

Su prótesis de metal comenzó a resonar a medida que iba dejando atrás los caminos de tierra para ir a encontrarse con el concreto de las veredas peatonales, caminó sin prisa con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una alegre canción de su tierra mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo ofrecer las disculpas que tenía que dar. Con suerte Astrid continuaría dormida y no se habría enterado de su escapada nocturna. Estando en descanso no tendría razón para levantarse temprano.

El muchacho apretó sus labios incomodo, detestaba pensar en eso, pero le era inevitable, otra de las razones por las cuales regresar a su tiempo era lo mejor. De quedarse ¿A que quedaría reducido él? ¿Un mantenido?

Extrañaba trabajar, la fragua y a Bocón con sus chistes malos y groseros, con sus platicas interminables sobre ropa interior y sus buenos consejos. Extrañaba a su madre, con su extraña forma de ser y sus caricias filiales con una pizca de inseguridad. Extrañaba incluso a los gemelos ¿Qué tan desesperado era eso?

Bastante.

El edificio estaba cerca, un par de cuadras más. El ritmo constante de sus pisadas creaba eco con fuerza en la calle solitaria, la puerta estaba casi al alcance de su mano.

El chico compuso su mejor sonrisa pensando en Berk, en cómo serían las cosas allá con aquella rubia a su lado, en como ahí no tendría que quedarse en casa a cuidar de los niños y a mantener limpio. Ahí podría tener su lugar como el jefe, podría ser el cabeza de la familia. ¿Cómo podría lograr eso ahí varado donde estaba?

Sin mencionar la situación con Chimuelo, ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo?

No lo creía posible.

Estiró el brazo empujando la puerta de cristal blindado para entrar cuando un reflejo le llegó desde un par de calles más adelante.

Azul. Azul eléctrico.

Ese día, Hipo corrió adentro como si la muerte roja hubiera regresado a perseguirlo.

-No me esperabas ¿cierto? No a mí- Astrid intentó cerrar la puerta frente a las narices de Vinnie, pero un brazo fuerte lleno de esteroides le detuvo echándola de regreso, empujándola a ella en su camino hacia atrás.

La muchacha trastabillo retrocediendo buscando instintivamente la funda en su cadera.

No había tomado el arma.

La glock calibre 38 seguía asegurada en su armario privado, junto a su gorra y su nueva y reluciente taser.

La chica mordió su labio inferior indecisa de que hacer, optó por callar y esperar lo peor, su cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de un violín esperando a correr o atacar.

-Él no está, lo sé, no se presentó hoy a su caminata diaria- Astrid tragó duro aguantando la histeria, Vinnie dio un paso al frente, la puerta cerrada a su espalda. No era más alto que ella, pero definitivamente era una mole de músculos.

-¿Ahora me espías?- Astrid se felicitó mentalmente porque su voz no temblara al salir de su boca.

-No, a él, desde que lo metiste en tu casa, todos los días sin excepción se larga a dar vueltas como un idiota a la cuadra mientras tú trabajas- La chica dio un paso atrás buscando aumentar la distancia entre ambos.

-Pero ahora no, y solo había dos posibilidades, que estuviera contigo o que no estuviera, tenía que arriesgarme y mira tú qué suerte- El hombre rió seguro de sí, curvando su cabeza a un lado, el cabello al estilo militar resaltaba las venas en su cuello dándole un aspecto horrible.

Se lanzó hacia ella con el impulso de un rinoceronte en estampida, Astrid dio un paso alzando su puño derecho directo hacia la mandíbula cuadrada del hombre, él iba listo y esperando esa maniobra levantó su brazo bloqueando el golpe, pero ella también se lo esperaba de él y su palma izquierda voló hacia la nariz del sujeto rompiéndosela, la sangre del tipo le salpicó en el rostro, pero la chica no iba a pararse a pensar, lo pasó de largo con dirección a la puerta de entrada, sus dedos solo alcanzaron a rozar el picaporte cuando un agarre férreo le sujetó la trenza doblando su espalda hacia atrás.

Una mano enorme se cerró con furia sobre su garganta cortándole el paso de aire a sus pulmones, el dolor estalló en la parte posterior de su cráneo nublándole la vista, una vez más Vinnie aplacó su rabia golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared hasta que sus uñas dejaron de clavarse en la carne de la tenaza que le apretaba.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella y un pitido ensordecedor llenó sus oídos, Astrid solo pudo pensar en que ese era el sonido que producían sus neuronas muriendo.

Los dedos se abrieron dejándola caer con pesadez sobre la alfombra, el cuerpo femenino se desplomó cayendo como una muñeca maltratada por una niña caprichosa. Respiró con desesperación aclarando poco a poco su vista, intentó incorporarse apoyándose en sus codos buscando retroceder, su garganta ardió al soltar un grito y un sollozo.

Se sintió sujeta nuevamente, esta vez de la parte delantera de su camisa, frente a sus ojos vio el rostro sangrante de Vinnie, sus labios curveados en una sonrisa psicótica, el vital fluido se deslizaba desde la nariz, goteando por la barbilla.

Un estruendo sacudió la sala de estar y Astrid pensó que había sido azotada contra el piso debido al potente dolor de cabeza, pero no, no había sido Vinnie golpeándola. Hipo había entrado astillando el marco de la puerta, el muchacho ni siquiera se había detenido a revisar que estuviera cerrada, simplemente se había lanzado con toda la fuerza y el impulso que fue capaz de conseguir, agradeció que esta no fuera muy gruesa, gracias a eso no había perdido la carrera cuando entró y se encontró con la escena.

Sus piernas se movieron solas lanzándolo contra el intruso derribándolo con el impacto, su puño izquierdo golpeó una y otra vez el rostro del tipo.

La chica se sujetó del sofá izando su cuerpo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la desorientación le dejó ver al castaño golpeando furiosamente contra la mancha rojiza en que se había vuelto el rostro de Vinnie, eso hasta que él recordó su propia fuerza y con ambos brazos había mandado prácticamente volando al delgado chico haciéndolo estrellarse, destrozando la mesita de café con su peso.

Sus piernas fallaron y sus pulmones se quejaban a cada dolorosa respiración, un chllido se escapó de sus labios al ver como Hipo rodaba evitando por poco el impacto del torpedo en que se había transformado el brazo del hombre, pero no fue tan rápido la segunda vez, el enorme puño se estrelló en su cara enviándole señales de dolor a su cerebro, una, dos, tres veces y seguía, bajó a las costillas martillando los costados.

La rubia sujetó con fuerza un trozo de la mesita hecha pedazos, mordió sus labios al golpear con éste justo en la sien del enloquecido acosador, desgraciadamente para ella, sus fuerzas actuales no eran las mismas, débil como estaba por el reciente ahogamiento.

El azote había sido lo bastante como para mover la cabeza redonda de Vinnie, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente que era lo que la chica quería, el hombre se giró con sus ojos inyectados, soltó al muchacho que al verse libre no perdió tiempo en ver que tanto le dolían las partes de su cuerpo. Frente a él, tenía los pies de aquel animal, seguro y completamente inmóvil decidiendo en si ir tras la perpetradora o quedarse a terminar el trabajo iniciado en su persona.

Cuando los pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Astrid sintió su sangre arder en sus venas, dobló su columna hasta que una de sus manos se coló por su bota, sacó su cuchillo de caza, guardado y oculto en su estuche, la hoja se movió ligera haciendo un corte superficial en la pantorrilla derecha de Vinnie.

Él se volvió con un gruñido buscando el culpable, Hipo se levantó tirando lejos el arma, con el sentido del honor demasiado arraigado para pasar por alto que su oponente llevaba las manos desnudas.

-¡Yo estoy aquí infeliz!- El grito del castaño espoleó al hombre a lanzarse nuevamente contra el muchacho. Ambos se estrellaron, rodaron por el piso intercambiando puños, mezclando sus sangres en la pelea.

El dolor hizo su aparición por toda la espalda de Hipo cuando el mastodonte híper desarrollado lo empotro contra la pared, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso y la vista se le empañó en rojo.

Rojo, rojo, rojo. Todo se veía en rojo.

A punto estaba de levantar su prótesis con dirección a la entrepierna de Vinnie cuando un disparo le dio en pleno hombro a aquel desgraciado. Un grito desgarrado y el repentino espasmo del impacto liberaron a Hipo de la prensa, el chico cayó de pie juntando sus dos manos, apretándolas en un solo puño para golpear con todas sus fuerzas justó en la mandíbula. El hombre azotó como una res sumiéndose en las profundidades del K.O. El castaño dobló sus piernas, poniéndose de rodillas a un lado de la extremidad herida, cortó su propia camisa en tiras y lienzos para taponear la hemorragia.

Astrid dejó su pistola en la mesa con relativa calma, asimilando apenas los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué no había tomado la taser?

Ahora estaba completamente jodida.

Había disparado a un civil desarmado, teniendo al alcance un arma de electro choque precisamente ideada para ese tipo de situaciones. Asuntos internos metería sus narices y probablemente terminaría suspendida, Vinnie la demandaría, los abogados la dejarían en la calle.

Pero Hipo estaba ahí, eso se sobrepuso a sus cavilaciones, ¿No se había ido?

Al parecer la respuesta era un no.

Deseó pedirle que dejara de intentar salvar al muy infeliz, ojalá hubiera tenido un poco más de locura para volarle la tapa de los sesos, así ¿Quién rebatiría su versión?

Hipo terminó y se giró completamente pálido, se levantó y en menos de dos milésimas lo tenía frente a ella, sintió sus palmas húmedas contra sus mejillas, palpando su frente, y acariciando con la más absoluta delicadeza la piel herida en su cuello.

El panal de abejas se instaló de nuevo en su estómago al ver con atención el rostro masculino, el corte en su ceja no dejaba de sangrar bañándole el lado izquierdo de la cara, uno de sus ojos comenzaba a inflamarse; seguramente se pondría negro.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando unos labios chocaron con los suyos moviéndose casi frenéticos.

Sabía a hierro, a hierro y desesperación, y aún así fue el mejor beso que tuvo en su vida.

Las sirenas se escuchaban más fuertes a medida que se acercaban, ¿Policía? ¿Ambulancia?

¿Y qué importaba?

La ropa de su hermano podría continuar en el armario.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal? ¿merece por lo menos un reviewsito pequeñito? se que me estoy pasando con todos estas problemáticas y cosas extrañas que pasan, pero así viene la inspiración y no la desaprovecharé XD, descuiden planeo atar todos los cabos en el transcurso.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo, esta vez no tardé tanto, estoy trabajando en recuperar mi ritmo anterior, pero mientras eso sucede quiero asegurarme que no me dejan abandonada :D, asi que les he preparado una pequeña sorpresita que descubrirán en las notas de abajo, sin más que agregar disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p>-Gracias- Astrid extendió su mano aceptando el té de manzanilla que doña rosarios le ofrecía con gesto amargo en su cara.<p>

-No agradezcas, estás viviendo en pecado, pero aun así, no eres merecedora de caer en manos de un bruto salvaje como castigo-

Doña Bertha, mejor conocida como "doña rosarios", se había ganado su apodo gracias a su flamante rosario de plata que siempre cargaba consigo en gesto penitente intentando atraer a la salvación a las pobres almas descarriadas. Como Astrid, una muchacha joven y soltera viviendo con un hombre. Todo un escándalo para la devota feligresa cristiana.

La regordeta mujer caminó de regreso a la pequeña cocina en casa de la rubia para terminar de fregar los vasos y tazas usadas por los agentes. La chica se sentó en el sofá individual de su sala esperando pacientemente que San terminara de atender a Hipo.

San, un joven doctor, brillante y lleno de energía, de bonitos ojos verde grisáceo y un cabello rubio clarísimo que se prestaba como voluntario cuando había escases de paramédicos. Astrid y él se conocieron cuando la rubia aún estaba en la academia, por un brazo roto en un entrenamiento habían formado una buena amistad.

En esos momentos, el galeno terminaba de colocar una gasa sobre el corte en la ceja del castaño. El rostro limpio de Hipo se giró en dirección de la muchacha buscándola cuando San dio por terminada su faena.

-Tranquilo héroe, a simple vista no parece haber costillas rotas ni nada demasiado serio, pero date una vuelta por la clínica para asegurarnos- El rubio guardó sus cosas e Hipo finalmente pudo dar un vistazo a la sala.

Una escasa hora atrás el lugar había sido testigo de un tropel de uniformados, paramédicos y vecinos hambrientos del chisme. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, el tal San, la mujer que trajinaba en la cocina cuyo nombre desconocía y el detective Dan, que lo miraba desde su apacible esquina con ojos de águila.

Doña rosarios había sido quien se dio a la tarea de llamar al número de emergencia al escuchar el escándalo, la policía había solicitado la ambulancia al percatarse del asunto.

Hipo inhaló hondamente y un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos por sus costados golpeados, Astrid se levantó de su lugar acomodándose junto a él pasando con ligereza la punta de sus dedos por los mechones castaños.

La suavidad de la caricia le brindó un sentimiento de comodidad y bien estar, relajándolo y permitiendo a la tensión disminuir, después de todo lo pasado, los golpes ahora comenzaban a doler.

-Gracias Susan- Una especie de graznido salió de la garganta lastimada de la chica, las marcas del estrangulamiento eran bien visibles en su cuello delgado.

-¡Que no me digas Susan mujer!- El médico tomó sus pertenencias dirigiéndose a la salida aireado, donde el jefe de mantenimiento del edificio llegaba para revisar la puerta mutilada.

El detective se acercó a ellos con serenidad, sus ojos azules brillaban como el cobalto fijos en la pareja, se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia agachándose un poco.

-Descuida, déjalo en mis manos- El hombre se giró sin esperar respuesta, asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose antes de salir e irse definitivamente. Astrid respiró sintiéndose con un peso menos encima, siempre que Dan dijera que se encargaba, se podía dar el asunto por resuelto de forma garantizada.

La mujer en la cocina cargó con un vaso de agua tibia y analgésicos que depositó casi con grosería frente a Hipo, el chico los aceptó ignorando el gesto de bulldog con el que se los ofrecían y dio un sorbo agradeciendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Bertha gruñó algo inteligible dándose vuelta nuevamente, rumiando para sí sobre la desfachatez del muchacho pecaminoso que seguramente había encandilado a la pobre chica incitándola al mal camino.

Tomó su sombrero y su enorme bolso donde siempre había de llevar el santo libro antes de detenerse un momento a un lado de ambos y envolver su dignidad como un velo alrededor de su figura, levantó su barbilla caminando erguida al pasar por la puerta.

Ambos chicos observaron la habilidad del hombre que reparaba la puerta. Astrid arrugó el ceño pensando en la factura por daños que le llegaría a final de mes. Hipo se inclinó depositando el vaso en la mesita del teléfono apretando los labios para contener el quejido que daba gritos por salir.

La puerta cerró nuevamente y ambos chicos suspiraron relajando la tensión, las manos cálidas de Hipo volaron al rostro femenino palpando con suavidad las mejillas blancas de la rubia, esta vez el beso lo inició ella, un contacto firme y sereno tan diferente de los dos anteriores. Las manos del muchacho vagaron por la fina espalda de la muchacha, los brazos de la rubia rodearon el cuello masculino pegándose a él.

Se separaron riendo agitados y nerviosos, Hipo se movió hacia adelante buscando la boca de Astrid con la suya, la chica rio echándose sobre él emocionada por la nueva intimidad descubierta, eso hasta que la punzada en su cabeza le recordó lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

El dolor se extendió por su cráneo como los tentáculos de un pulpo, el muchacho gimió a la par llevándose una mano a sus costillas maltratadas, ambos se separaron asintiendo de mutuo acuerdo dejar las explosiones de pasión para después. Se recargaron con cansancio sobre el mullido sofá con las manos firmemente unidas.

-Lo siento- El susurro del castaño perfectamente audible gracias al silencio devastador.

Astrid se volvió en el sillón topándose de frente con un par de estanques verdes, el arrepentimiento y la culpa brillaban infames en los ojos del castaño, el chico mordió su labio inferior cuando su vista viajó al cuello de la rubia, las marcas tardarían algunas semanas en desvanecerse.

-Lo siento tanto, no debí de irme- La muchacha se acurrucó suspirando contra el hueco en el hombro del jinete.

-Regresaste, eso es lo que importa- La chica aspiró con ganas el olor de Hipo relajándose al instante, jamás podría encontrar con que compararlo, picante, intenso y para nada desagradable, no se parecía a ningún perfume o aroma en especifico.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- Hipo se giró con cautela buscando los ojos azules.

-¿A dónde?- La chica levantó su cabeza lo necesario para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo- El tono del muchacho no admitía reclamaciones, la chica se envaró insegura.

-¿Para qué?- La pregunta descolocó por mucho al chico, ¿Cómo que para qué? Lo sorprendente es que no se le ocurría una respuesta acorde.

-Yo…quiero estar contigo- La rubia alzó sus cejas enderezándose con lentitud.

-¿Y…?- Hipo se sonrojó con las palabras enredadas en la lengua.

_¡Por Thor! ¿Qué rayos quiere esta mujer?_

Astrid mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza intentando soportar la risa, el pobre muchacho se notaba incomodo sin saber exactamente qué decir.

¿Qué tan difícil era declararse?

A juzgar por la expresión de Hipo, era tremendamente difícil.

* * *

><p>-No hay huesos rotos, ni siquiera astillados, no hay hemorragias, contusiones y tus reflejos están excelentes muchacho, eres un hueso duro de roer ¿eh?-<p>

Hipo suspiró sobre la camilla de hospital en el consultorio del doctor… ¿Susan? Astrid lo había llamado así, pero ese era nombre de mujer… ¿o no?

-Supongo- A su lado, de pie, la rubia miraba por la ventana con fastidio, sus labios fruncidos daban clara muestra de desagrado.

La muchacha lanzó una mirada de profundo desagrado a la puerta del cuarto, donde sabía que las jóvenes practicantes de enfermería pululaban esperando a que su chico saliera.

_¿Mío? _

¿Realmente lo era? Él no había podido decirle aquellas dos condenadas palabritas.

_¿Tendré que hacerlo yo acaso?... joder._

Además, ¿qué rayos tenía el castaño en su cuerpo que parecía alborotar las hormonas de toda fémina en un radio de diez kilómetros?

La chica en esos momentos casi deseaba que se transformara en un barrigón calvo para no tener que compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera de vista.

Giró sus ojos concentrándose nuevamente en la letra ilegible de San, que garabateaba sin ton ni son prescribiendo analgésicos para una larga temporada. Cuando vio que terminaba y casi ignorando sus últimas indicaciones le arrebató la receta gruñendo un agradecimiento. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Hipo al salir, sus ojos azules actuaron como veneno mientras las chicas de enfermería interpretaban a las cucarachas fumigadas.

_¡Que les den! Malditas lagartonas desesperadas._

Pero Astrid sabía exactamente lo que pasaba con Hipo para que las mujeres se cayeran babeando a su paso. Era algo en su forma de mirar, su forma de moverse, de caminar, tan poco común en los hombres de ahora.

El condenado destilaba testosterona a cada maldito paso que daba. Y de una manera tan extraña, era tan increíble, era un magnetismo casi irreal.

El mal humor aumentó a medidas catastróficas cuando su cerebro le susurró que ella también era una de las muchas que babeaban por él.

_¿Serán así todos los vikingos?_

La muchacha deseó que apreciaran más mientras hacían escala en la farmacia, así no tendría que aguantar el dolor de tripas que le provocaban los celos. Subieron al auto con la chica al volante, Hipo aun estaba mal como para conducir cómodamente.

-¿Por qué lo llamas Susan?- El Toyota se deslizaba plácidamente sobre el asfalto húmedo por la reciente lluvia, diminutas gotas aun se estrellaban contra el parabrisas. La chica sonrió apretando el volante mientras recordaba la historia de su amigo.

-Sus padres eran hippies, su madre se llamaba Brisa del océano, dio a luz en un remanso de agua inhalando los dones de la madre naturaleza y no sé qué mierdas más-

-¿Drogas?- Preguntó el muchacho y Astrid bufó conteniendo la risa.

-Peor, incienso, y en esos momentos le pareció una excelente idea llamar a su hijo varón Susan, ya que era un nombre de lo más especial- Hipo rió imaginando la situación. Sabía lo que era un hippie por algunas series y películas. Ver al doctor en su infancia amando a la naturaleza y prodigando amor era algo digno de risa.

-Incluso escuché rumores de que vivió un tiempo en una comuna nudista- Esta vez no fue una simple risa, sino una carcajada en toda regla, el dolor en el tórax lo hizo parar de súbito soltando un bufido. Se relajó recargando la cabeza contra el cristal, viendo a las nubes cargadas de agua. Sin darse cuenta, su dedo comenzó a tamborilear sobre el tablero del coche.

-Conduces como una ancianita- La rubia giró los ojos estresada, era la tercera vez que se lo decía en el camino.

-No, tú conduces como un demente con diarrea- El chico se enfurruñó en su asiento resignándose a la lentitud del paseo.

Astrid lo ignoró encendiendo la radio, se encontró con ABBA y la reina del baile, el castaño arrugó el ceño disgustado con la música, sus dedos volaron hacia los botones de la consola buscando algo mejor.

Paso desde el disco hasta el pop asqueándose cada vez más de la música moderna.

"Dame papacito si, si…"

-¡Por Odín! ¿Qué basura fue esa?- Hipo picoteó como un poseso intentando desaparecer aquella balada tan característica de la juventud. La suave risita de Astrid se escuchó aun sobre las estridentes notas del heavy por el cual pasaban ahora.

Apagó el radio frustrado a más no poder, la rubia entró con el vehículo al subterráneo aparcando en su plaza correspondiente. Bajaron del auto y subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a la planta correcta.

Hipo entró a su habitación, saliendo después cargando con un paraguas y una sudadera ligera. La chica se agitó viendo las intenciones del castaño.

-¿A dónde vas?- Astrid tragó duro el nudo en su garganta.

El chico mordió su labio inferior desviando la mirada, le dolía dejarla sola, sobre todo con los hechos recientes, pero ella tenía que descansar y Chimuelo estaba solo en el bosque, llevaba solo casi todo el día.

-Me preocupa Chimuelo, está oculto en el bosque- La chica se acercó a Hipo abrazándolo con suavidad, enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-Voy contigo- No era una pregunta, la chica tomó su chaqueta de nuevo antes de salir seguida del muchacho.

El castaño sonrió con alivio aceptando la agradable compañía. Caminaron juntos y tomados de la mano, Astrid comenzó a sentirse insegura a medida que se adentraban en el bosque, no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las maratones policiales que había visto por televisión donde el cuerpo casi siempre era encontrado en un bosque.

¿Se toparían con un asesino?

O peor ¿con una secta?

Ojala el dragón de 900 kilos acudiera en su ayuda.

_¿Pesará 900 kilos?_

-Ya llegamos- Hipo bajó el paraguas percatándose que el tupido follaje de los arboles funcionaba casi con la misma efectividad que un techo.

Astrid oteó el paisaje buscando a la negra criatura, sufrió un sobresalto al verla encaramada en lo alto de un fuerte roble. Se permitió sorprenderse al ser testigo de la suavidad con la que cayó al piso, el tierno césped apenas y había soltado algún quejido bajo las patas del dragón.

El cuerpo negro, largo y estético colisionó contra el delgado muchacho que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, colgándose al cuello antes de caer abatido por el enorme peso de su mejor amigo, Chimuelo olfateó ansiosamente el cabello castaño, separándose hasta llegar al rostro y la gasa que Hipo lucía como trofeo de su reciente pelea.

-No fue nada amigo, estoy bien-

El dragón lamió entonces toda la cara ante las quejas del jinete, la cinta y el vendaje salieron despedidos cayendo sobre la tierra húmeda. Hipo se dejó hacer entonces apenas asqueado, conociendo las propiedades curativas en la saliva del furia nocturna, los golpes dejarían de doler casi de forma instantánea.

La rubia observó la escena en silencio sonriendo conmovida ante la escena casi milagrosa, seguía siendo algo tan difícil de creer, constantemente pensaba en que pronto despertaría del sueño maravilloso, apagaría la alarma y se iría a trabajar dejando atrás una casa vacía y una vida solitaria esperándola a su regreso.

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al ver aproximarse al dragón de forma intempestiva, su nariz se movió curiosa llegando a los cardenales en su cuello. La muchacha sintió una lengua enorme pasando por toda la piel herida, la baba caliente, espesa y con olor a pescado se deslizó por sus clavículas empapando el escote de su blusa. Un gemido de protesta escapó de su boca al momento de apartarse del enorme reptil mientras sus manos viajaban inmediatamente a la zona retirando el exceso, pringándose los dedos y las palmas del viscoso material, un escalofrío de profundo asco ascendió por su columna y la chica hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no vomitar.

La mujer frunció el ceño al momento de escuchar una carcajada estruendosa y masculina, con inminente furia movió sus muñecas lanzando con policial precisión la saliva colgante de sus dedos acertando de lleno en la boca abierta del muchacho, este al sentir el proyectil cerró los labios abriendo los ojos hasta el punto que casi saltaron de sus cuencas, él se inclinó escupiendo desesperado, muerto de indignación por la broma pesada.

Hipo se enderezó encontrándose con la estampa de la diabólica mujer riendo como una loca abrazándose el estómago y limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrosadas, el castaño apenas pensó lo que estaba haciendo y por lo tanto no consideró que podría llevarse un buen golpe por pasarse de listo, para cuando la idea se paseó por su mente ya era tarde.

Sus manos ya estaban rodeando la esbelta cintura y sus labios luchaban por abrir la boca de la rubia, cosa para nada difícil debido a la sorpresa de la muchacha. Astrid sintió la lengua de Hipo colarse por sus dientes entreabiertos acariciando la suya con decisión, la chica dejó de respirar abrumada por las sensaciones y un aleteo agradable bajo por su vientre, cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando el beso hasta que recordó asustada lo que acababa de estar en aquella misma boca que saboreaba.

Baba asquerosa de dragón.

Enfadada a más no poder empujó al chico de una forma para nada femenina alejándolo de ella, su puño derecho se estrelló contra uno de los hombros del chico sacándole un gesto adolorido.

-¡Eso por ser un asqueroso!-

Hipo llevó una mano hasta el hombro maltratado, friccionando intentando aliviar el dolor, una sonrisa se le escapó al ver el gesto molesto de su compañera y para qué negarlo, él había disfrutado ese beso aunque hubiera sido dado con malas intenciones.

-Oh vamos, lo disfrutaste, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes- El chico deseó haberse ahorrado el comentario al ver las mejillas rosadas tornarse de un rojo escarlata.

Chimuelo observaba como mero espectador, pasando su vista de un humano al otro, como si presintiera el inminente peligro hacia su jinete, el dragón se acercó despacio hacia la mujer distrayéndola de sus pensamientos homicidas con sus enormes ojos de pupilas dilatadas sedientas de atención.

La fémina no pudo resistirse a aquella mirada llevando su mano hasta la gran cabeza, el chico se acercó cauteloso tanteando el terreno, solo cuando estuvo seguro de los ánimos tranquilos de su temperamental rubia se decidió a colocar su mano encima de la otra, más pequeña y femenina.

-¿Te gustaría montarlo?- La pregunta del muchacho pareció hecha al aire al no obtener respuesta más que la repentina tensión en la extremidad que acariciaba.

-¿Para volar?- El chico rodeó los hombros delgados Astrid con su brazo libre estrechándola contra su cuerpo intentando darle seguridad.

-Solo si tú quieres, habría que esperar a que oscureciera y tendría que ir contigo para manejar su prótesis- El muchacho señaló hacia la cola de su mejor amigo aclarando su punto.

La chica se soltó del abrazo del castaño percatándose por primera vez del pedazo de resistente cuero rojo, recordó lo mejor que pudo la historia relatada por el jinete, en esos momentos había estado algo incrédula pero ahí estaba la prueba, sus ojos claros viajaron por el conjunto de alambres y varillas subiendo por el largo lomo hasta le grueso cuello de la criatura donde una silla resaltaba gloriosa.

Hipo debía verse tremendamente atractivo subido ahí.

Astrid lo imaginó vestido con su traje ridículo, con una espada en mano y el semblante furioso en el rostro masculino.

De pronto sintió que las bragas se le caían ante la imagen.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves muy roja ¿no será fiebre?- El muchacho acercó con cuidado el dorso de su mano hasta la frente de la sofocada chica.

_Más bien calentura._

-Estoy bien…tal vez luego, si me gustaría intentar- La sonrisa brillante de Hipo la cegó por unos instantes haciéndola olvidarse momentáneamente de respirar.

-¡Genial! Es lo mejor que puede haber, ¿verdad amigo?- El castaño se volvió rascando la quijada de Chimuelo, poniéndose de buen humor el dragón respondió a la caricia subiendo a su humano hasta la silla con ayuda de su cabeza. Este respondió moviendo ambas manos por toda la extensión escamosa a su alcance.

Astrid casi pudo sentir la tela deslizándose por sus piernas hasta los tobillos.

_¡Joder!_

* * *

><p>-Lo que tú tienes es frustración sexual- Lori dio vuelta a la revista que leía tan entretenidamente.<p>

Astrid masticó sin mucho interés la manzana verde que tenía en su mano, miró fijamente a Loraine antes de pasar su bocado y contestar sin restos de comida en la boca.

-Sé que es frustración sexual, lo que quiero es que se vaya- la rubia hincó los dientes con ganas desgarrando la carne pálida de la fruta. Lori alzó su vista sobre sus anteojos ignorando momentáneamente aquel artículo tan interesante sobre hombres y animales ¿Cuál es su parecido?

-Sabes cómo, o ¿acaso tengo que darte la charla de las abejitas y las flores?- La castaña rió bajo regresando su atención a la comparación entre el homo sapiens y el babuino.

-No daré el maldito primer paso, ni siquiera sé si somos algo- Astrid arrojó con demasiada fuerza los restos de su bocadillo a la papelera antes de limpiar sus dedos húmedos contra el pantalón.

-Entonces haz ejercicio- La recepcionista cambió su foco de atención al monitor de su computadora para navegar un rato.

-Llevo un mes levantándome a las cinco para salir a correr diez kilómetros-

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente con Vinnie, un largo mes para Astrid donde el nivel de intimidad había subido hasta ser el de una pareja viviendo juntos, con el inconveniente de no tener el título oficial.

Básicamente eran pareja sin decirlo, conservaba cada quien su habitación pero la confidencialidad y los besos habían subido la cuota, sin mencionar las caricias, Hipo era cada vez más osado pero siempre se detenía mirándola expectante. Doña rosarios ahora si tenía motivos para intentar salvar su alma.

El problema para avanzar definitivamente, era que Hipo no había dicho aquellas dos palabras, él no tomaba la iniciativa ¿Querría que lo hiciera ella?

_Que espere sentado._

Se suponía que venía del pasado, seguro estaba acostumbrado a que el hombre diera el primer paso y ella estaba chapada a la antigua, de ninguna manera cedería, se había vuelto cuestión de orgullo.

-Pues no se dé que otra manera pueda ayudarte, cuando me pica ahí abajo yo voy, busco quien me ayude a aliviarme y punto-

La rubia dio media vuelta para que su compañera no viera el sonrojo que había causado su expresión tan vulgar, murmuró un escueto vengo al rato antes de encaminarse a su escritorio.

Una vez ahí abrió el solitario en su último juego, casi no había trabajo y en esos instantes solo estaba ella en el cuartel, suspiró aburrida y hastiada del aburrimiento que conllevaba tener que estar encadenada a trabajos administrativos. Aunque sabía que debía agradecer, esa había sido la única consecuencia de haber disparado al estúpido de Vinnie.

El abogado del bastardo había intentado hacer un trato, pero el fiscal se había comportado como un tiburón sediento de sangre, no había cedido y había llevado el caso directo a los tribunales, presentando como pruebas fehacientes fotografías de ella y de Hipo recién salidos de la golpiza, copias de mensajes de texto recuperadas del teléfono de aquel bastardo, incluso algunas tomas de ella caminando por la calle revelando un innegable acoso.

La chica se sonrió recordando cómo había culminado todo el proceso, Vicencio alias Vinnie, purgaba la pena máxima con pesados cargos de acoso, allanamiento de morada, intento de asesinato en primer grado, intento de violación a una agente de la ley, desacato a la corte, resistirse al arresto…y muchos más. Astrid se preguntó cómo había podido resistirse al arresto si el sujeto había estado en esos momentos medio sedado en una cama de hospital con el alta recién admitida.

Al imbécil le había salido caro su atrevimiento, saldría de la cárcel como todo un Matusalén…si es que salía, los carceleros habían dejado bien claro a los demás reos su intento de violación. Astrid vaticinaba que el culo de Vinnie quedaría tan abierto como un abrevadero. La risa se le escapó al imaginarse al incauto intentando sentarse de lado encerrado entre dos mastodontes del doble de tamaño que el suyo. Su pueblo era un lugar pequeño y apacible, pero los criminales cuando los había resultaban atroces.

Definitivamente Dan se había lucido, con todos sus contactos había logrado resolver en un mes escaso su problemática en lugar de tener que esperar por meses tal vez años para un juicio, tener que pasarse esa misma cantidad de años tras una computadora por estar fichada.

Tres meses que era lo que duraría su amonestación eran una nada comparándose.

Dieron las cinco en punto y con eso su hora de salida, pasó por recepción despidiéndose de su mejor amiga antes de atravesar las puertas de cristal blindado del departamento de policía. Abrió desde lejos las puertas de su auto antes de introducirse y salir del aparcamiento privado.

Un letrero de "se vende o renta" le hizo detenerse casi sin pensarlo, apretó sus dedos en el volante mordiéndose el labio inferior, dudando en si bajar o no de su vehículo, la chica inspiró con fuerza al sacar la llave del contacto y abrir la puerta del Toyota. Caminó por la grava hasta un portal de solida madera tallada y barnizada. Se dedicó a admirar las molduras mientras su dedo se aproximaba al timbre escuchando el tan característico "ding- dong" de una casa en un barrio residencial.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la blanquísima sonrisa de una vendedora de bienes raíces, su cabello corto y de un rojo de bote contrastaba dolorosamente con un traje de chaqueta y falda amarillo pollito. Astrid se obligó a no reírse en la cara de su anfitriona al momento de estrechar su mano.

-Soy Dori, ¿Te interesa verla?- La rubia asintió dejándose arrastrar al interior exquisitamente amueblado.

-Firme por favor aquí señorita…- La vendedora le señaló un libro de visita a la muchacha con una de sus uñas esmaltadas de carmín.

-Astrid- La muchacha firmó dejando su apellido en el papel antes de erguirse y contemplar el recibidor.

Una alfombra mullida en cálidos colores terrosos ahogaba el ruido que podrían causar sus pies sobre el parquet. La voz chillona de la mujer era desterrada por sus pensamientos a medida que veía la casa. ¿Qué la había impulsado a bajarse de su auto a verla?

-Descendencia…-

-¿Disculpe?- La tal Dori giró sus ojos percatándose que hablaba inútilmente, con paciencia repitió despacio para los oídos de la jovencita que resultaba ser su última posible cliente del día.

-Le decía que la dueña de esta casa murió sin descendencia, por eso se está ofreciendo amueblada por completo- Astrid asintió encerrándose nuevamente en su ostracismo.

Dorí abrió una puerta corrediza mostrando el patio trasero, un amplio espacio bardeado y con fresco pasto bien cuidado.

-Los muros que rodean el patio son tan altos porque la anterior dueña era un poco paranoica, pero a mí me parecen que le da un cierto toque de encanto medieval a la casa, ¿tu no?-

_¿Encanto medieval? Ha de estar desesperada._

-Oh sí…claro- Pero Astrid solo podía pensar que era el espacio perfecto para un dragón y que las tres habitaciones de arriba eran ideales para dos pequeños. Paseó absorta por una enorme cocina con un aun mayor refrigerador y un horno profesional empotrado en la pared.

Acarició con tristeza las paredes de caoba en la sala antes de deslizar sus dedos por los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se volvió con una sonrisa insegura a su interlocutora.

-Es una casa preciosa, pero tengo que consultar primero con mi novio, espero no te importe- La chica de ventas sonrió amable mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Aquí estaré para servirlos- Astrid se despidió saliendo presurosa por la entrada principal.

Encendió con brío el auto haciendo vibrar el motor con la aceleración repentina, su pecho se estremeció con el pensamiento apabullante de que ella nunca podría aspirar a lo que acababa de ver en aquella casa.

De ser posible, se iría con él, y de donde él venía no encontraría nada similar.

Sus dedos dolieron por apretar el volante con tanta fuerza, despejó su cabeza antes sacudiéndola con suavidad antes de bajar a su plaza de estacionamiento, tomó el ascensor al sexto piso y un olor delicioso a pollo frito le recibió al abrir la puerta de su casa.

Hipo salió de la cocina encontrándose ambos en el estrecho pasillo, el chico tomó sus mejillas con suavidad dedicándole una sonrisa antes de juntar sus labios. La mujer sintió los dedos masculinos acariciando su nuca antes de deslizar sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho pegando sus cuerpos.

_¡Bah! ¿Quién necesita un horno empotrado y tres habitaciones?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue un capítulo más tranquilo después de todo el drama del anterior, como prometí arriba les explicaré en lo que consiste la pequeña sorpresa que les preparé. <strong>

**Verán, en este cap uno de los personajes nuevos que han aparecido no es de mi completa autoría sino que me he basado en un personaje de una serie de cartoon network, **

**El primero o la primera que pueda adivinarme que serie y que personaje es se llevará…**

**¡UN AUTOOOO! Bueno no XD**

**Pero si le concederé un deseo, claro que será un deseo sobre la historia tampoco no me pidan que reviva a krilin no puedo hacer milagros, el ganador o ganadora podrán pedirme lo que se les antoje desde introducir aliens hasta un fragmento dedicado a Vinnie y su penitencia, hacer un cap más dramático o con más comedia…**

**Ya no doy ideas mejor, si tienes cuenta, envíame un PM, si eres anónimo lo siento por ti… No se crean es broma XD. Si eres anónimo podrás dejarme tu contribución en un review. Será un interesante reto para mí, me ayudará a esforzarme y les podré conceder un pequeño capricho a mi público.**

**Saludos y suerte.**


End file.
